Outing Impossible
by Limitbreaker
Summary: James und Scorpius hatten nie viele Probleme miteinander. Die fingen erst an, als sie ihren Eltern von ihrer Beziehung erzählten. JP/SM Slash
1. Are You Now or Have You Ever Been

Scorpius Malfoy hatte fest damit gerechnet, dass sein Vater ihn rauswerfen würde und war froh, dass er schon vorher gepackt hatte. Seine Reaktion war vorhersehbar, aber keinesfalls nachvollziehbar gewesen. Scorpius hatte damit gerechnet, aber der kleine Hoffnungsschimmer, war bis zum letzten Moment nicht erloschen. Bis er die Tür geschlossen hatte und sein Vater ihm nicht nachgekommen war. Seine Mutter hätte vielleicht etwas anders reagiert, wenn sie denn da gewesen wäre…

Womit er aber absolut nicht gerechnet hatte war, dass James sein Versprechen nicht gehalten hatte. Damit hatte er genauso fest gerechnet, wie aus Malfoy Manor geworfen zu werden. Aber anscheinend verrechnete sogar er sich mal.

Nur bei James? Er war es doch gewesen, der immer gedrängt hatte, sie sollten es ihren Eltern endlich sagen und jetzt zog der ach so mutige Gryffindor den Schwanz ein?

„Verdammt, James!" Scorpius raufte sich das weißblonde Haar und ließ sich auf seinen Koffer sinken. Er konnte seinen Freund gerade nicht ansehen und starrte auf das Haus, was er im Kopf schon als seine Übernachtungsmöglichkeit betrachtet hatte. Potter Senior konnte da doch nicht so intolerant sein, dass James nicht über seinen verdammten Schatten springen konnte! Verdammt!

„Scorpio…" James fuhr sich mit der rechten Hand durch das wirre schwarze Haar. „Mach mir jetzt keine Szene…"

„Szene?!", quietschte Scorpius und verschränkte eingeschnappt die Arme vor der Brust. „Ich zeig dir gleich, was eine Szene ist, klar? Geh einfach rein und erzähl's deinem Vater. Ich warte hier."

Jetzt rieb James sich mit beiden Händen übers Gesicht und legte den Kopf in den Nacken, bevor er sich an die Hauswand lehnte. Er stöhnte vor sich hin und vermied den Blick in die müden grauen Augen. Es war spät und Scorpius machte den Eindruck, dass er gleich schlafend von seinem Koffer fallen würde.

James wollte ihm gerne seine Schulter als Kissen anbieten, aber dann hätte er sich heute überwinden müssen. Es war ihm wahrscheinlich ins Gesicht geschrieben, dass er nicht damit gerechnet hatte, Scorpius würde das durchziehen. Gehofft, natürlich. Aber das selbst zu machen… Merlin, das konnte er nicht.

„Was?", hakte Scorpius nach, als er sich schon vorkam, als würde er zehn Minuten auf eine Antwort warten. „Mein Koffer ist nicht sehr bequem, Jamie."

„Scorpio…" Bevor James sich wieder durch die Haare fahren konnte, griff Scorpius seine Hand und schaute von unten in die schmalen, braun-grünen Augen.

„Kannst du noch was anderes sagen?", raunte er und dafür presste James die Lippen fest aufeinander. „Passt schon, Jamie. Geh einfach rein und lass kurz verlauten, wie verdammt schwul du bist."

James atmete tief durch und senkte den Blick um das Gras in der Dunkelheit anzustarren. Es müsste mal wieder gemäht werden und das blieb sicher wieder an ihm hängen. Scorpius musste nicht mal sein Zimmer alleine aufräumen und wusste sicher gar nicht, was er sich da eingebrockt hatte. Er war so weltfremd manchmal…

„Oder ist es was anderes?", fragte Scorpius, zog die Mundwinkel herunter und reckte das Kinn um James ausgiebig zu mustern. „Mein Name? Die Slytherin-Sache?"

„Das hatten wir doch oft genug", stöhnte James. Er hielt Scorpius' Hand in seiner fest, als der wieder die Arme vor der Brust verschränken wollte. „Ich brauch… einfach noch ein bisschen Zeit, okay?"

„Noch mehr?" Barsch machte Scorpius sich los und verschränkte jetzt doch die Arme vor der Brust um James ärgerlich anzufunkeln. „Und ich? Soll ich jetzt unter der Brücke schlafen, oder was?", zischte er, während sein Freund verlegen die Finger ineinander verknotete. „Das hast du dir ja wiedermal toll überlegt! Lass Scorpius sich mal ruhig von seiner Familie lossagen! Der schafft das sicher irgendwo unterzukommen, so völlig ohne Gold. Klar, James! Das ist meine leichteste Übung!"

„Scorpio…"

„Nichts ‚Scorpio'!", äffte der Siebzehnjährige seinen Freund nach. „Du hast mich doch immer unter Druck gesetzt und jetzt ziehst du so eine Show ab? Was hast du erwartet? Soll ich bei dir im Garten schlafen, bis du dich dazu herablässt deiner Familie von mir zu erzählen?"

„Herablassen? Wer musste sich denn hier herablassen?", gab James zurück und zog wütend die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Ich hab dir schon vor zwei Jahren gesagt, wir sollten nicht so lange warten!"

„Oh, natürlich! Jetzt ist es meine Schuld, dass der Herr Quidditchspieler sich einfach nicht traut seinen Eltern klar zu machen, dass der Name Potter einzig und allein an Albus hängt!", fauchte Scorpius. Schnaubend richtete er sich auf und funkelte James von unten wütend an. „Dabei habt ihr nicht mal so einen Wahn mit Tradition und einem Erben. Das wäre deinem Vater doch sowas von egal. Es interessiert ihn doch auch nicht, das Albus in Hufflepuff ist!"

„Das ist was ganz anderes!" James hob abwehrend die Hände, was Scorpius aber gar nicht mehr mitbekam, so schnell, wie er sich umdrehte und seinen Koffer packte. „Wo willst du hin? Scorpio?"

„Das ist dir doch anscheinend total egal! Immerhin interessiert es dich auch nicht, dass ich jetzt obdachlos bin!", quietschte Scorpius mit hoher Stimme, was ihm normalerweise total peinlich wäre. Normalerweise. Im Moment war er stinksauer und enttäuscht. Er wollte James einen Cruciatus aufhalsen und sich weinend an ihm klammern. Und weil er keines von beidem tun konnte, stieß er das weiße Gartentor der Potters mit dem Fuß auf, was einen schönen Abdruck seiner teuren Schuhe hinterließ, und stapfte wütend die Straße entlang.

„Scorpio!", rief James ihm nach und holte schnell auf um vor dem blonden Slytherin herzugehen, was der gekonnt ignorierte. „Wir finden schon was, wo du bleiben kannst, ja? Ich hab einen Vorschuss bekommen und kann…"

Scorpius' Gesicht verzerrte sich zu einer wütenden Fratze. „Ich will dein Gold nicht", spuckte er James regelrecht entgegen. „Ich wollte nur, dass ich dir nicht mehr peinlich bin!"

„Du bist mir doch nicht peinlich", sagte James schnell und versuchte sich an einem versöhnlichen Lächeln. Scorpius ignorierte ihn aber einfach und reckte arrogant das Kinn, wobei er dem ehemaligen Gryffindor nicht mal einen Seitenblick schenkte. „Scorpio, bitte. Lass uns da einfach nochmal drüber reden."

„Und was soll das bringen? Du kannst das nicht mehr auf mich abschieben. Ich hab Vater alles erzählt und dabei bin ich doch so ein wunderbar feiger Slytherin, nicht?", spielte er auf James' liebstes Argument an, wenn Scorpius ihn um ein bisschen Zeit gebeten hatte.

James schnaubte. „Ja, und jetzt? Willst du abhauen, oder was?"

„Was soll ich denn hier?" Scorpius gab ein quietschiges Lachen von sich. „Das reicht mir, James. Sowas muss ich mir nicht gefallen lassen."

„Ey, wieso krieg ich das denn jetzt alles ab? Du hast doch ewig damit gewartet!", regte James sich auf und war kurz davor gegen Scorpius' Koffer zu treten.

„Aber ich hätte dich niemals draußen stehenlassen, wenn du in dieser Situation gewesen wärst", gab Scorpius zurück und atmete tief durch. „Ich hab dich eh nie draußen stehen gelassen, falls du dich erinnerst."

„Sicher, aber…"

„Lass es einfach", winkte Scorpius ab und marschierte an James vorbei. „Man sieht sich."

„Du kannst doch jetzt nicht einfach so gehen!" Empört drehte James sich um und schaute dem Blonden nach. „Scorpio!" So einfach ließ sich ein James Sirius Potter nicht abwimmeln und er lief Scorpius mit geballten Fäusten hinterher. „Verdammt, Scorpius!"

Allerdings ließ sich ein Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy nicht so einfach auf der Nase herumtanzen und mit einem extra lauten Knall disapparierte er.

„Scheiße!" James warf den Kopf in den Nacken, raufte sich die schwarzen Haare und knurrte gen Nachthimmel. „Blödmann! Verwöhnter, egoistischer Blödmann!"

„Sprichst du von dir?", rief Albus ihm vom Gartenzaun zu und nervte seinen großen Bruder damit nur noch mehr.

„Klappe, Al", gab James zurück und raufte sich die Haare. Wo könnte Scorpius jetzt hin sein? Sollte er ihm einfach ein bisschen Zeit geben und sich währenddessen die Zeit nehmen seinem Dad zu erklären, dass der Name Potter wirklich so ziemlich an Albus hing?

Merlin, das konnte er einfach nicht. Es war doch nicht so, dass er es nicht probiert hätte, aber das war eben nicht so leicht. Müsste Scorpius doch nachvollziehen können. Immerhin hatte er es schon hinter sich. Ja, super…

„Ich hab's Appariergeräusch gehört. War da wer?", ließ Albus seinen Bruder natürlich nicht mal annähernd in Ruhe. Das wäre ja auch zu viel verlangt. „Kommen Teddy und Victoire mal wieder vorbei?"

„Siehst du sie hier irgendwo?", schnaubte James und rieb sich genervt übers Gesicht.

„Nee…", versuchte Albus sarkastisch zu klingen, was er aber nie hinkriegte. Er kam da nicht mal annähernd nach seinem Namensvetter von dessen trockenen Sprüchen ihr Vater gerne mal erzählte. Dafür konnte Albus mehr mit Zitronendrops anfangen, als der Rest der Familie.

„Versuch erst mal deine Apparierprüfung zu bestehen, bevor du glaubst, das Geräusch erkennen zu können", sagte James arg angefressen und drehte sich zu seinem Bruder um, der sich ein bisschen zu weit über den Zaun lehnte. Bei seinem Geschick würde er jeden Moment vorneüber fallen.

„Ey!", beschwerte Albus sich und versuchte sich wieder auf beide Füße zu stellen, ohne hinzufallen oder sich von dem Zaunpfählen aufspießen zu lassen. Beides lag bei ihm im Bereich des Möglichen. „Das war gemein."

„Ach, wirklich?" James rollte mit den Augen und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Sorry, ja? Aber ich hab grad echt andere Probleme." Er stolzierte auf seinen Bruder zu und musterte den Schuhabdruck auf dem weißen Zaun.

„Oh!" Albus' Gesicht hellte sich auf und er befeuchtete sich gespannt die Lippen. „Immer raus mit der Sprache. Ich kann gut zuhören."

James tippte sich an die Stirn. „Hättest du wohl gerne, was?" Er ignorierte, dass Albus nickte und schloss das Gartentor hinter sich. „Lass es, Al. Das hat absolut nichts mit dir zu tun."

Albus sagte nichts und senkte den Blick. James war komisch und er konnte wiedermal nichts tun. Dabei war er doch der Sohn von Harry Potter! Ein Held mit so vielen Geschichten und dessen Sohn konnte nicht einmal seinen Bruder trösten. Wegen was auch immer.

* * *

_James war fünfzehn, als er das erste Mal wirklich merkte, dass er Männer attraktiver fand, als Mädchen. Frauen wollte er gar nicht sagen, warum auch immer. Die meisten in seinem Jahrgang waren eben noch weit entfernt davon, als Frau bezeichnet zu werden._

_Sein viertes Schuljahr in Hogwarts war verdammt schwer für ihn. Er war verwirrt und bekam jedes Mal rote Wangen, wenn er nach dem Spiel in die Dusche sollte. Eine ganze Weile hatte er einfach getrödelt oder freiwillig aufgeräumt um seinen Mannschaftskameraden aus dem Weg gehen zu können. Änderte nichts daran, dass er sich in der Gegenwart seiner Freunde nicht mehr ganz so wohl fühlte._

_Einen Vorteil hatte es gehabt öfter mal alleine durch die Gegend zu streifen. Er erinnerte sich noch ganz genau daran, wie Scorpius einfach an ihm vorbeigelaufen war, als er auf einer Fensterbank saß und seine Hausaufgaben für Verwandlung gemacht hatte. _

_Die gerade Nase hielt der Drittklässler aus Slytherin immer etwas höher und allein schon sein Name weckte nicht gerade viel Sympathie. Nicht nur bei James, der da ja irgendwie Erbrecht drauf hatte. Die Malfoys waren zwar reich, aber ihr Ruf immer noch alles andere als gut._

_An sowas hatte James in diesem Moment aber gar nicht gedacht..._

_Er war sich sicher gewesen, dass Scorpius sich absichtlich genau dann durch die weißblonden Haare gefahren war, als er an James vorbeigegangen war. Natürlich war es unabsichtlich gewesen. Scorpius hatte den Gryffindor gar nicht bemerkt und war einfach weitergegangen. Aber sein Geruch hatte James kurz lächeln lassen. Ein bisschen wie ein brandneuer Quaffel und er roch nichts lieber. Immerhin war er Jäger._

_Er beobachtete den einzigen Sohn von Draco Malfoy häufiger und hielt es für eine typische Slytherin'sche Eigenschaft, dass der Junge nie an ihm vorbeilaufen wollte, was natürlich auch wieder nur Zufall war. Sie waren nicht im selben Haus und nicht mal im selben Jahrgang. Das einzige, was James blieb, war der Wechsel der Mannschaften beim Training und das Spiel gegen Slytherin._

_Es fiel ihm unglaublich schwer sich auf das Spielgeschehen zu konzentrieren, wenn er immer wieder versuchen wollte, näher an dem jungen Sucher vorbeizufliegen. Es endete damit, das Scorpius fest damit rechnete, James wolle ihn vom Besen werfen, wo er sich wiedermal nicht verrechnete. James warf ihm vom Besen. Zwar unabsichtlich, aber das änderte nichts an der Tatsache, dass er Scorpius Malfoy einfach umflog und der zwanzig Meter fiel._

_James war ein verängstigtes Wrack und wäre nicht von Scorpius' Seite gewichen, als der im Krankenflügel lag, wenn dessen Vater ihm nicht einen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht hätte. Nicht mal seine Mutter hatte ihm je solche Angst gemacht und ihre Wutausbrüche waren legendär. _

_Er war den Tränen so nahe, den Besen immer noch in der zitterten Hand und dabei regte der junge Slytherin sich schon wieder, während sein Vater zischte, wie eine gefährliche Schlange. Drohte ihm mit Rauswurf und das er nie wieder einen Fuß irgendwo rein bekommen würde, wenn Scorpius auch nur die kleinste Narbe behalten würde. _

„_Nie wieder kommst du in die Nähe meines Sohnes", war Draco Malfoys genauer Wortlaut gewesen und der hatte James trotzdem nicht davon abgehalten sich nachts in den Krankenflügel zu schleichen um sich an Scorpius' Bett zu setzen. _

_Dabei hatten sie nie ein Wort miteinander gesprochen. James beneidete Albus und Rose dafür, im selben Jahrgang und somit Unterricht mit Scorpius zu haben. Da war es sicher so viel einfacher in ein Gespräch zu kommen._

_Seine Mutter erzählte so oft, dass es so etwas wie das Potter-Syndrom sei, rote Haare zu mögen und James und sein Bruder sicher auch einmal ein rothaariges Mädchen heiraten würden. James hatte nicht viel für rote Haare übrig. Es reichte ihm, dass seine schwarzen Haare in der Sonne manchmal einen leichten roten Schimmer hatten und die meisten seiner Verwandten rote Haare aufwiesen. Das wäre irgendwie eklig, wenn er ein Mädchen mit roten Haaren mögen würde. Und er mochte Mädchen auch einfach nicht._

_James war froh, dass er den Tarnumhang von seinem Vater bekommen hatte. Anders als die Karte des Rumtreibers, die er sich einfach unter den Nagel gerissen hatte. Mit dem grau-silbernen Stück Stoff konnte er ungestört im Krankenflügel sitzen und sich Sorgen machen, obwohl der Slytherin ganz selig schlief. Scorpius sah so überhaupt nicht mehr hochnäsig aus, dafür aber sehr niedlich._

_Vorsichtig strich James ihm durch das weißblonde Haar, das noch leicht strähnig vom Sport war, aber trotzdem sehr weich und es glitt zwischen seinen Fingern hindurch wie fließende Seide. James ließ die Hand auf der kühlen Wange liegen und wünschte sich, dass die blasse Haut einmal wegen ihm glühen würde._

_Das machte ihn kurz darauf unsagbar traurig. Nur weil er Mädchen nicht besonders mochte, musste das so einem gutaussehenden Jungen nicht genauso gehen. Und dabei war der erst vierzehn. James' Eingeweide verkrampften sich, als er daran dachte, dass Scorpius ihn sicher genauso hassen würde, wie Malfoy Senior. _

_Sie zogen sich noch schmerzhafter zusammen, als er daran dachte, den einzigen gutaussehenden Slytherin – was bei so wenigen vielleicht auch nicht schwer war – irgendwann mal Arm in Arm mit einer der hässlichen Puten aus seiner Stufe zu sehen. Da war niemand gut genug für Scorpius Malfoy. James würde jeden verhexen, der seinem Slytherin jemals wehtat._

_Musste er sich da jetzt selbst mit einbeziehen?_


	2. You’re Welcome

Er hasste dieses Haus. Scorpius stellte den viel zu schweren Schrankkoffer ab und drehte den Kopf über die Schulter. Im Treppenhaus saß sie wieder: die weiße Katze. Fett und mit flauschigem, weichem Fell. Die gelben Augen groß und direkt auf Scorpius gerichtet, der der Katze dafür am liebsten in den Hintern getreten hätte. Er war nicht besonders tierlieb und dieses Exemplar nervte ihn besonders. Viel zu sehr erinnerte sie ihn an die Perserkatze seines Vaters, die ihm früher das Leben zur Hölle gemacht hatte…

Das verdammte Glöckchenhalsband bimmelte bei jeder kleinen Bewegung und trieb den jungen Malfoy an den Rand des Wahnsinns. Egal wohin er einen Schritt tat, die Katze verfolgte ihn immer mit ihren unheimlichen Augen, drehte dabei den Kopf ganz leicht, was das Glöckchen läuten ließ, bewegte sich aber sonst nicht vom Fleck.

Scorpius knurrte und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten, als das die verdammte Katze nicht mal interessierte. Kopfschüttelnd drehte er sich der Tür zu und drückte auf die Klingel mit der Aufschrift: Lupin. Es dauerte natürlich ewig, bis Ted sich hochbequemte, immerhin war es schon verdammt spät und Scorpius mehr als unangenehm, um diese Uhrzeit bei seinem Cousin und seiner Frau zu stören.

Nach dem Krieg hatten sich Scorpius' Großmutter und die von Teddy wieder langsam angenähert und der Kontakt der beiden Schwestern war nach einiger Zeit wieder wie man sich das eben so vorstellte. Scorpius' Vater hatte zwar nicht so ein enges Verhältnis zu Teddy, aber zu Großtante Andromeda und die hatte Scorpius auch sehr gern. Leider war die gerade mit ihrer Schwester auf eine Art Kreuzfahrt gegangen und sonst fiel Scorpius niemand ein, wo er hätte hingehen können.

Ziemlich verschlafen öffnete Teddy die Tür und wischte sich das schwarze Haar mit den extrem knalligen türkisfarbenen Strähnen aus der Stirn. Sich mit den Händen über die Augen reibend musterte er Scorpius und grinste dann breit, als er seinen Lieblingsmalfoy erkannte.

„Score! Was ne Überraschung.", begrüßte er Scorpius mit noch stark belegter Stimme und drückte den Siebzehnjährigen an sich. „Is'n bisschen spät, nicht?"

„Entschuldige, Ted." Scorpius klopfte seinem Cousin aufs Schulterblatt, damit der ihn losließ. Ganz so auf Männer fixiert wie James war er nämlich nicht, dass er Teddy nur im Pyjama begrabschen würde. Ja, da war er eben irgendwie penibel. Menschen im Pyjama waren eben… Menschen im Pyjama. Die hatten da absolut nichts drunter und das merkte man auch deutlich.

„Macht nichts. Aber Vicky schlummert schon." Mit einer Kopfbewegung bedeutete Teddy Scorpius hereinzukommen und lehnte sich noch kurz mit erhobenen Augenbrauen vor um die Katze anzustarren. „Krass…", murmelte er und schloss die Tür hinter sich. „So." Er deutete auf Scorpius' Koffer und legte den Kopf schief. „Hat Dracxs dich rausgeworfen?", wollte er wohl einen Witz machen, was Scorpius aber genauso wenig amüsierte, wie Draco Malfoy der Spitzname ‚Dracxs'.

„Ja", presste er hervor und schon wieder hob Teddy die Augenbrauen.

„Ay…" Er fuhr sich durch die Haare und legte Scorpius einen Arm um die Schulter. „Komm erst einmal richtig rein. Magste was trinken?"

„Bitte." Scorpius folgte Teddy in die kleine Küche und setzte sich an den Kaffeetisch um dann stur aus dem Fenster zu starren. In der Londoner-Seitenstraße war nicht mehr viel los und nur ab und zu rauschte ein Auto vorbei. Sein Vater war hier noch nie gewesen. Zwar war seine Einstellung Muggelzeug gegenüber wenigstens anders als die von Scorpius' Großvater, aber es hatte Scorpius schon seine ganzen Überredungskünste gekostet, seinen Vater davon zu überzeugen, das er gerne Muggelkunde belegen würde.

Na ja, hier kam er wohl einfach nicht her, weil es ihm draußen zu schmutzig war. Er hatte nichts dagegen, wenn Teddy mit seiner Frau nach Malfoy Manor kommen würde. Was der wiederum auch nicht gerne tat. Dem war es da nämlich zu versnobt. Folgerichtig trafen sich Teddy und Dracxs nur bei Großtante Dromeda. Und das reichte beiden vollkommen.

„Einen O-Saft, der Herr", sagte Teddy und stellte dem ziemlich fertig aussehenden Jungen ein Glas hin, was der jetzt aber nur anstarrte. „Und was treibt dich dann ausgerechnet zu mir?" Teddy setzte sich dem Blonden gegenüber und stützte die Ellenbogen auf dem kleinen Tisch auf.

Scorpius schnaubte und trank jetzt demonstrativ seinen Saft zu drei Vierteln aus, bevor er aus dem Fenster starrte. „James ist der feigeste Gryffindor, den ich je gekannt habe", grummelte er.

„Ah…" Teddy seufzte und rieb sich noch einmal den Schlaf aus den Augen. „Na ja, so viele Gryffindors kennst du ja nicht, also…"

„Was soll's da Schlimmeres geben?", schnaubte Scorpius. „Verräterisches Arschloch, das ist er. Die ganze Zeit nervt er mich damit, dass ich es Vater erzählen soll und dann mach ich das, aber er traut sich plötzlich nicht mehr! Was soll denn der Mist?"

„Hast ihn vielleicht ein kleines bisschen überrumpelt. Du kennst ihn doch", meinte Teddy beschwichtigend. Das war schon eine gute Weile her, dass James ihm erzählt hatte, dass er ein gewisses Interesse an Scorpius Malfoy hatte. Teddy hatte das absolut nicht gestört, im Gegensatz zu einem deprimierten James, weil seine Annäherungsversuche nie so gelaufen waren, wie er sich das vorgestellt hatte.

„Oh, ja!" Der Sarkasmus tropfte aus Scorpius' Stimme, wie Honig von einem Messer. „James Potter ist überhaupt nicht spontan! Wie konnte ich das nur vergessen…" Scorpius rollte mit den grauen Augen und verzog die Mundwinkel. „Er hat's vorgeschlagen. Er hat gesagt, wir machen das gleichzeitig, dann und dann."

„Und Dracxs hat dich einfach rausgeworfen?", wollte Teddy nicht weiter auf die James-Sache eingehen. Das war wohl zu emotional und er wollte nichts Falsches sagen, das später zu Missverständnissen führen könnte.

„Er meinte, ich könnte gerne meine Sachen nehmen und gehen, bevor er sie von den Hauselfen aus dem Fenster werfen lässt", murmelte Scorpius und senkte den Blick. In etwa war das der genaue Wortlaut und in seinem Kopf saß sein Vater immer noch mit dem Rücken zu ihm am Schreibtisch und hatte nicht einmal den Kopf gehoben, als er das gesagt hatte. Als ob sein einziger Sohn ihm plötzlich nichts mehr bedeuten würde…

So in etwa stellte Teddy sich das auch vor. Draco Malfoy brauchte wohl einfach eine Weile, um richtig zu verstehen, dass sein Sohn ausgerechnet Gefühle für Potters Sohn hatte, und musste sich dann seine Gedanken machen, ohne dass Scorpius um ihn herum scharwenzelte. Im Grunde war Draco ja kein schlechter Mensch, aber den Hang zu falschen Entscheidungen hatte er wirklich. Das Gute war, dass er das irgendwann selbst merkte und dann sicher das Richtige tun würde.

„Dann bleibst du erst einmal hier", sagte Ted und rappelte sich gähnend auf. „Wenn's dir nichts ausmacht im zukünftigen Kinderzimmer zu schlafen…"

Scorpius schüttelte den Blondschopf und trank seinen Saft noch aus, bevor er aufstand. „Danke."

„Keine Ursache", antwortete Teddy und ging voraus in das kleine Zimmer, das sie neulich erst für ihr erstes Kind eingerichtet hatten. Gleich gegenüber der Küche und von der Straße weg. Wäre ja sonst zu laut.

Scorpius folgte seinem Cousin und sammelte unterwegs seinen Koffer ein. „Wie geht's Victoire denn?", wollte er wissen, während Ted ihm ein nicht sehr gemütlich aussehendes Feldbett bereitstellte.

„Och, sie wird schon dicker", gluckste Teddy. „Aber sag ihr nicht, dass ich das gesagt hab. Das könnte sie weinen lassen. Ich glaube, das liegt an den Hormonen. Oder ist das ein bisschen schnell? Na ja, keine Ahnung, aber alles in Ordnung." Teddy nickte Scorpius zu und klopfte ihm im Vorbeigehen auf die Schulter. „Schlaf gut. Morgen sieht's schon anders aus."

„Ja, hell wahrscheinlich", gab Scorpius zurück und ließ sich auf das Bett fallen. Die Tür wurde mit einem letzten „Gute Nacht" geschlossen und Scorpius ließ im Dunkeln den Kopf hängen. Er hatte sich das ganz anders vorgestellt. Wenn er jetzt schon nicht bei James sein konnte, dann wenigstens auf der Couch der Potters.

Scorpius konnte einfach nicht glauben, das Harry Potter seinem Sohn das Gefühl geben konnte, er könne ihm nichts anvertrauen. Oder lag das an James' Mutter? Das konnte er sich eher vorstellen. Die Weasleys waren einfach eine bessere Zielscheibe für seinen Hass, als James. Den wollte er irgendwie immer noch nicht hassen, auch wenn er verdammt wütend war und das den Gryffindor auch spüren lassen würde, falls der sich hier mal blicken ließ.

Was er hoffentlich tun würde…

* * *

_James Potter war so jemand, den jeder kannte, aber nie ein Wort mit ihm gesprochen hatte. Scorpius hatte auch nie wirklich das Bedürfnis verspürt, sich wildfremden Menschen vorzustellen und an die Fersen zu heften. Dafür hatte Harry Potters Erstgeborener auch genug andere Menschen._

_Sie hatten sicher nicht einmal etwas gemeinsam. James war älter und in einem anderen Haus. Damit fiel der Slytherin dem Gryffindor sicher nicht einmal auf und das wollte der auch gar nicht. Er saß zwar nicht da und dachte voller Hass an James Potter, aber genauso wenig, dachte er irgendwie anders an ihn. Der war eben einfach da und nervte ab und zu mit seiner nach Aufmerksamkeit heischenden Art._

_Es wunderte Scorpius also ziemlich, als ausgerechnet er von Potter angesprochen wurde._

_Er war allein in den Kerkern unterwegs und fragte sich schon von Weitem, was der Jäger aus Gryffindor hier unten wollte. Sein Bruder war in Hufflepuff und deren Gemeinschaftsraum lag bekanntermaßen in der Nähe der Küche. Seine Schwester würde er im Nordturm bei den Ravenclaws finden und die restlichen Weasleys waren allesamt in Gryffindor. Da war nichts mit Slytherin. Außer der hatte sich Nachsitzen bei Slughorn eingehandelt…_

„_Scorpio!", sprach er Scorpius an und winkte betont lässig, während er an der Wand lehnte._

„_Es heißt: Scorpius", korrigierte der Slytherin seufzend und fuhr sich durch die Haare, bevor er stehen blieb. Höflich würde er wohl sein müssen, immerhin konnte er jeden Pluspunkt gebrauchen. Wegen seinem Nachnamen war er nicht sonderlich beliebt bei den meisten Schülern… „Mit ‚U' und ‚S', Potter."_

„_Ich weiß." James grinste Scorpius zu und ließ den Blick über den Kleineren schweifen. „Nimm's als Spitznamen."_

_Scorpius war das verdammt suspekt und er klammerte sich an dem Buch fest, das er sich aus der Bibliothek ausgeliehen hatte. Was konnte der von ihm wollen? Nach allem, was er gehört hatte, machte James Potter sich gerne einen Spaß daraus seine Mitschüler zu ärgern und das nicht zu knapp._

„_Ich bin es gewohnt, dass man sich über meinen Namen lustig macht", sagte Scorpius schließlich. „Damit kriegst du mich nicht…"_

„_Kriegen? Was denkst du von mir", gluckste James und versuchte den leichten Rotschimmer auf seinen Wangen zu verbergen in dem er sich über die Wangen wischte._

„_Na ja, gar nichts. Ich kenn dich nicht", sagte Scorpius als Potter da wohl eine Antwort drauf erwartete. Er verspürte das Bedürfnis einfach weiterzugehen und den Viertklässler hier stehen zu lassen. „Was kann ich denn für dich tun?"_

„_Ähm…" James fuhr sich durch die Haare und atmete tief durch. „Ich… Das mit neulich tut mir Leid. Ich wollte nicht, dass du vom Besen fällst."_

_Scorpius atmete erleichtert aus. Er wollte sich nur entschuldigen! Dann war ja alles gut. Er hatte sich schon sonst was gedacht. „Ich lebe noch", sagte Scorpius und zwang sich zu einem kleinen Lächeln. „Mach dir keinen Kopf." Er hob die Hand und ging weiter._

„_Scorpio!", hielt James den Jüngeren noch einmal zurück. „Hast du schon Gesellschaft für Hogsmeade?", sprudelte er verdammt schnell heraus und wurde dementsprechend Gryffindor-Rot._

_Scorpius zog verwirrt die Augenbrauen zusammen und drehte den Kopf langsam über die Schulter um den verrückt gewordenen Gryffindor zu mustern. „Bitte was?", krächzte er und wich einen Schritt zurück, als James auf ihn zutrat._

„_Sozusagen… als Entschuldigung." James räusperte sich und schaute Scorpius aus großen, braun-grünen Augen an, die Scorpius irgendwie an einen mit Moos bewachsenen Baumstamm erinnerten. „Ich lad dich auf ein Butterbier ein, oder sowas…"_

_Daran war eigentlich nichts auszusetzen. Scorpius hatte auch schon mit Albus Potter ein Butterbier getrunken, warum dann nicht auch mit seinem Bruder? Wenn der unbedingt sein schlechtes Gewissen erleichtern wollte und Scorpius dann etwas umsonst bekam, dann war das vollkommen in Ordnung._

„_Wenn du unbedingt willst." Scorpius zuckte mit einer Schulter und lächelte schief zurück, als James ihn regelrecht anstrahlte. Oh, hoffentlich wollte der ihn nicht mit seinen Freunden verarschen. Darauf hatte Scorpius keine Lust, natürlich nicht. Gryffindors waren immer noch alle mit einem recht großen Ego ausgestattet und darauf hatte er eigentlich auch keine Lust. Also hatte er absolut keinen Grund sich mit so einem Musterexemplar abzugeben… Aber jetzt hatte er schon zugestimmt und ein Butterbier würde er wohl aushalten. Dann hätte James Potter sein schlechtes Gewissen erleichtert und würde ihn wieder genauso in Ruhe lassen, wie die anderen unbeliebten Slytherins._

„_I-Ich freu mich. Da-Danke", sagte James und beugte sich leicht vor, worauf Scorpius skeptisch eine Augenbraue hob. Was sollte das jetzt werden?_

„_Gern geschehen…", presste Scorpius verwirrt hervor. Wofür bedankte der sich? Musste er den dann auch mal einladen? Verrückter Kerl…_

_James öffnete den Mund, errötete und seine braun-grünen Augen huschten zur Seite, bevor er sich wieder aufrichtete. „Wir sehen uns, Scorpio." Er klopfte dem Drittklässler auf die Schulter und drehte sich schwungvoll um. Immer wieder ballte er die Hand, die Scorpius nur einen Moment berührt hatte, zur Faust und streckte die Finger wieder, während er die Kerker verließ._

_Scorpius schüttelte irritiert den Kopf und ging zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo er sich weiterhin keine Gedanken über James Potter machen würde._

_So wie der auch keinen Gedanken an ihn verschwendete…_


	3. Something Wicked

James konnte einfach nicht zur Ruhe kommen und einschlafen. Er wälzte sich von einer Seite auf die andere und zerquetschte sein Kissen regelrecht. Ihm war kalt und dabei war es eine schrecklich warme Nacht. Heiß würde er nicht sagen, dafür müsste Scorpius hier sein.

Stöhnend rollte James sich auf den Rücken und starrte an die Decke. Scorpius könnte hier sein und er war es nur deshalb nicht, weil James sich total bescheuert benahm. Was war denn so schwer daran zu sagen, dass er auf Männer stand und einen extrem tollen Freund hatte, der eben nur ganz zufällig Malfoy mit Nachnamen hieß? Sein Dad würde das verstehen, seine Mum vielleicht nicht sofort, aber auch irgendwann. Nur Onkel Ron und seine Großeltern würden ihm sicher die Hölle heiß machen. Absolut.

Merlin, aber das könnte ihm doch sowas von egal sein! Immerhin war er volljährig und hatte einen drei Jahresvertrag bei einem super Verein. Er musste bald nicht mehr zu Hause wohnen! Er brauchte seine Familie nicht, wenn die ihn deswegen nicht mehr ausstehen können würde!

James stand blitzschnell auf und stolzierte aus seinem Zimmer. Morgen beim Frühstück würde er einfach alles raushauen und sich die Reaktionen antun. Albus würde das wahrscheinlich komplett egal sein und Lily würde nur eine Weile darauf herumreiten. Seine Eltern… konnte er da irgendwie nicht einschätzen. Aber wenn Scorpius das bei seinem Vater hingekriegt hatte, dann schaffte er das erst Recht.

Aber nicht sofort…

James schluckte, als sein Vater noch wach war und irgendwelchen Papierkram in der Küche bearbeitete. Harry hob den Kopf, als er seinen Sohn bemerkte und schob sich die Brille die Nase hoch.

„Noch wach?"

James nickte und marschierte zum Kühlschrank. „Ähm…"

„Brauchst du einen Schlaftrank?", fragte Harry und gähnte herzhaft. Er persönlich war todmüde und würde zu gerne mit seinem Sohn tauschen. „Ich glaub, Al hat noch ein bisschen was zusammengebraut."

„Nee…" James schenkte sich ein Glas Wasser ein und setzte sich zu seinem Vater. „Du, Dad?"

Harry fuhr sich durch das rabenschwarze Haar und setzte ein paar letzte Striche mit seiner Feder bevor er hochschaute. „Alles in Ordnung? Al meinte, du seist ein bisschen deprimiert."

James verdrehte die Augen. Musste sich überall einmischen, sein kleiner Bruder. „Ja… Also nee! Es… Na ja…", stotterte er herum und fuhr den Rand seines Glases nach. „Merlin… Ich…" Er warf einen unsicheren Blick zu seinem Vater, dessen grüne Augen schon ziemlich matt glänzten. Wahrscheinlich war er ohnehin nicht mehr wirklich aufnahmefähig… „Ich hab… Beziehungsprobleme."

Harrys Augenbrauen schossen nach oben. „So? Seit wann hast du denn eine Freundin?", wollte er wissen und James wurde knallrot. „Ist doch nicht schlimm. Ich war auch ein Spätzünder." Nicht ganz so spät wie sein Erstgeborener, aber spät. „Oder hast du uns einfach nie davon erzählt?" Hatte er auch nicht getan. Obwohl er gerne mal mit Sirius über Mädchen gesprochen hätte. Die Gelegenheit hatte sich einfach nie gegeben.

„Letzteres…", murmelte James und senkte den Blick. „Ich… ähm… Na ja, wir hätten in ein paar Monaten Dreijähriges…"

Harrys grüne Augen weiteten sich und er kniff sie schnell wieder zusammen, als die Müdigkeit richtig brannte. „James… Hätt ich dir gar nicht zugetraut", seufzte er. „Warum hast du uns das nie erzählt?" War sein Sohn am Ende schüchtern und verklemmt?

„Wieso nicht zugetraut?", wollte James wissen und kratzte sich am Hinterkopf. Wirkte er so unzuverlässig, dass sein Vater ihm nicht zutraute eine richtige Beziehung zu führen? „Es läuft alles super!"

„Und dann sprichst du von hätten?", fragte Harry ein bisschen enttäuscht darüber, dass James seine Frage einfach ignoriert hatte, aber das tat er ja öfter mal.

„Wie gesagt, wir haben… ein ganz winziges Problemchen. Eigentlich gar nicht nennenswert", redete James sich raus. Er hatte sich doch outen wollen, wenn alle da waren. Eine Nacht wollte er wenigstens noch in seinem eigenen Bett verbringen. Dann konnte er Scorpius unter der nächsten Brücke Gesellschaft leisten. Wenn der ihn da überhaupt noch wollte…

„Eins mit den Eltern?", fragte Harry leicht lächelnd. So halb konnte er sich schon denken, was da abgegangen war. Vielleicht jemand, über den Ron mal schlecht gesprochen hatte. Das konnte James' Onkel nämlich gut, aber er hätte gedacht, sein Sohn würde sich nichts einreden lassen. „James, solange du zufrieden bist, haben wir absolut kein Problem mit deiner Wahl. Oder sind es ihre Eltern?"

James trank einen großen Schluck. Warum konnte er nicht sagen, dass es kein Mädchen war? Das wäre zumindest der erste Schritt. Dann könnte er den nächsten machen und von Scorpius Malfoy anfangen. Soweit er wusste, hasste sein Vater Scorpius' Vater auch gar nicht. Zumindest verspürte er nicht so eine große Abneigung gegen ihn, wie Onkel Ron. Und mal ehrlich, was hatte Onkel Ron ihm denn zu sagen? Eigentlich hatten nicht einmal mehr seine Eltern ihm was zu sagen.

„Na ja, also…", fing James an und hätte jetzt wirklich alles erzählt, wenn es nicht geklingelt hätte. Harry drehte den Kopf und richtete sich auf.

„Bisschen spät, nicht?", sagte er zu seinem Sohn und lächelte ihm noch kurz zu, bevor er zur Tür ging. Das musste jetzt aber verdammt wichtig sein. Er war müde und hatte eigentlich noch zu arbeiten. Noch dazu wollte sein Sohn ihm gerade etwas erzählen! Ihm! Nicht Ginny! Lily erzählte sowas nämlich nur ihrer Mutter und Albus hatte sowas wie ein Liebesleben gar nicht. Harry hatte schon gedacht, seine Söhne wären da irgendwie seltsam…

Noch einmal richtete er sich die Brille, bevor er die Tür öffnete und seinen Mund gerade soeben davon abhalten konnte, aufzuklappen. Aber gut, er durfte wohl überrascht sein. Wer bekam schon mitten in der Nacht Besuch von Draco Malfoy? Furchtbar steif stand der in Harrys Türrahmen und schaute auf den geringfügig Kleineren herunter. Der schwarze Umhang mit Stehkragen ließ ihn wahrscheinlich gar nicht den Kopf senken.

„Harry", grüßte er knapp.

„Draco." Harry zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. „Was für eine schöne Überraschung und genau im passenden Augenblick."

„Ich würde gerne zu deinem Sohn", ignorierte Draco Harrys unterschwellige Bemerkung, sowie das Gähnen, das ihn nur die Mundwinkel verziehen ließ.

„Albus? Entschuldige, aber der schläft schon", sagte Harry irritiert.

„Dein anderer Sohn", presste Draco hervor und schob sich an Harrys vorbei. „Wenn meiner dabei sein könnte, wäre das von Vorteil."

„Dein Sohn? Was soll der denn hier machen?" Harry schlug die Tür zu und folgte Draco den Flur entlang, wobei der unauffällig ins Wohnzimmer spickte und schließlich in die Küche abbog.

James' braun-grüne Augen weiteten sich, als er Scorpius' Vater im Türrahmen stehen sah. Jetzt wollte der ihn umbringen, oder? Er schluckte leicht und trank sein Wasser aus. „Mr. Malfoy", krächzte er und räusperte sich.

Draco trat ohne ein Wort in die Küche und musterte den Jungen im Pyjama abfällig, während Harry an seine Seite trat und sich die Brille abnahm um sich über die Augen zu reiben.

„Was soll das hier werden? Draco?" Harry konnte sich die Verbindung nicht denken und Malfoy war doch aus dem Alter raus, indem sie sich einfach so auf die Nerven gegangen waren. Er setzte sich die Brille wieder auf. „Wenn es um die…"

„Nichts Geschäftliches", unterbrach Draco ihn und trat auf James zu. „Wo ist mein Sohn?"

„Bitte? Was sollte dein Sohn denn hier machen?", fragte Harry und Malfoy Senior rollte mit den Augen.

„Ich möchte nicht genauer wissen, was dein Sohn mit meinem macht, wenn sie alleine sind", spuckte Draco dem ältesten Potter entgegen und wandte sich dessen Erstgeborenen zu. „Scorpius. Wo ist er?"

James richtete sich auf und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Ich wüsste nicht, was Sie dass angeht. Immerhin haben Sie ihn auf die Straße gesetzt", entgegnete er leicht säuerlich.

„James, was ist hier los?", wollte Harry wissen, aber der unangekündigte Besucher redete ihm dazwischen.

„Ich hatte dir klar und deutlich mitgeteilt, dass du dich von meinem Sohn fernzuhalten hast und jetzt muss ich mir so etwas anhören?" Draco sah aus, als würde er James gleich anspringen und eine Ader an seiner Schläfe pochte gefährlich. „Ich frage nur noch einmal: Wo ist mein Sohn?"

„Nicht hier", presste James hervor, worauf Malfoy so blass wurde, wie es seine Hautfarbe zuließ.

„Was soll das heißen?", raunte er und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. Harry hatte inzwischen beschlossen einfach verwirrt durch die Gegend zu glotzen und abzuwarten.

„Noch einmal für Schwerhörige: Scorpius ist nicht hier", sagte James, äußerst ungehalten über diesen Besuch zu ausgerechnet diesem Zeitpunkt.

„Warum nicht?", keuchte Draco geschockt und drehte den Kopf zu Harry, als würde er da mehr als tausend kleine Fragezeichen sehen. „Wo ist mein Sohn?"

„Wenn ihm etwas passiert, dann können Sie sich da ganz allein die Schuld dran geben", machte James ihm Vorwürfe, die er eigentlich sich selbst machte. Das Bild von seinem Scorpius unter einer dreckigen Brücke ließ ihn nicht los und es war leichter Draco Malfoy die Schuld dafür zu geben, als sich selbst.

Draco verengte die grauen Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen und funkelte James zornig an. „Das ist alles deine Schuld. Du hast doch sowas aus ihm gemacht", zischte er und James klappte geschockt der Mund auf.

„Sowas? Haben Sie sie noch alle? Ich habe gar nichts aus ihm gemacht!", schleuderte er Scorpius' Vater entgegen. „Ich hab mich verliebt und ich kann verdammt froh darüber sein, dass Scorpius das irgendwann erwidert hat! Wo ist Ihr Problem?!"

Harry hätte sich fast an Malfoy festgeklammert und starrte seinen Sohn jetzt ziemlich geschockt an. Das war also das Beziehungsproblem… Na, dann machte das alles auch irgendwie Sinn. Aber dass sein Sohn ihm nicht erzählte, dass sein Freund Scorpius Malfoy war, das konnte Harry immer noch nicht fassen. So schlimm war er doch auch wieder nicht! Und im Gegensatz zu gewissen anderen Mitgliedern seiner angeheirateten Familie wetterte er nicht gegen die Malfoys. Wo war also James' Problem? Oder hatte Scorpius ihm gesagt, er solle nichts erzählen?

„Du bist das Problem", zischte Draco zornig. „Soll ich dir erst aufzählen, wie oft du daran schuld warst, dass er sich verletzt hat?"

„Ja, klar! Deswegen werfen Sie ihn auch raus!", gab James wütend zurück. Harry war sich nicht so sicher, wer von beiden den anderen zuerst verfluchen würde. Obwohl… James hatte seinen Zauberstab sicher nicht im Schlafanzug versteckt. Aber gegen physische Gewalt hatte sein Sohn wirklich nichts einzuwenden.

„Ich habe mich vielleicht falsch ausgedrückt", sagte Draco gedehnt.

Harry seufzte. Das kannte er auch. Besonders aus dem Ministerium wo Draco sich öfter mal ‚falsch ausdrückte'… Wenigstens merkte er das dann schnell und versuchte es wieder gut zu machen. In der Hinsicht hatte er sich wirklich geändert.

James warf seinem Vater einen kurzen Blick zu. Den hatte er ganz vergessen und jetzt hatte er ausgeplaudert, was er eigentlich für sich hatte behalten wollen. Verdammt… Und Harry sah nicht gerade begeistert aus. Na, dann könnte James wenigstens zu Scorpius zurück und um Vergebung betteln, wie in den romantischen Komödien, die Lily sich so gerne anschaute.

„So?", kriegte James gerade noch raus.

„Sobald Scorpius verstanden hat, dass du unter seinem Niveau bist, wird er sich schon ein nettes Mädchen suchen", sagte Draco und reckte das Kinn.

„Beleidige nicht meinen Sohn", bat Harry ganz freundlich, aber Draco verdrehte nur die Augen.

„Das ist eine Phase. Jeder normale Junge denkt in der Pubertät mal über so etwas nach", sagte Draco.

„Ach? Ich nicht", meinte Harry und grinste, als er so einen tiefen Rotschimmer auf Dracos Wangen zauberte.

„Du bist auch nie normal gewesen", gab Draco zurück.

Harry seufzte. „Ich nehme das mal als Kompliment."

„Dann muss ich mich wohl korrigieren", erwiderte Draco.

Harry verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Jetzt hör mal, Malfoy. Mein Sohn ist ein guter Junge und hat sich anscheinend gut um deinen Sohn gekümmert. Wo ist dein Problem?"

„Dein Sohn, Potter, kostete meinen Sohn vier gebrochene Rippen, eine gebrochene Nase, zweimal den Knöchel, den linken Arm einmal und nicht zu vergessen nochmal seine schöne Nase. Das haben sie nie wieder richtig hingekriegt", echauffierte Draco sich, dabei sah sein Sohn so aus, als hätte er noch nie Mamis Rockzipfel losgelassen.

„Und ich kostete dich ein paar wunderschöne Narben auf der Brust." Harry machte mit der Hand ein paar für Draco sehr bekannte Bewegungen.

„Deswegen kann ich dich auch nicht leiden", presste er hervor.

„Wer wollte mir hier einen Cruciatus auf den Hals hetzen?", schnaubte Harry.

Draco hob eine Augenbraue. „Das kannst du nicht beweisen."

„Schon mal was von Veritaserum gehört?" Harry klimperte ganz unschuldig mit den Wimpern und Draco verengte die Augen zu Schlitzen.

„Ja, ich erinnere mich da ganz wage an einen Professor, der dir das gerne in den Kürbissaft schütten wollte", krächzte Draco und räusperte sich, bevor Harry noch etwas erwidern konnte. „Deswegen bin ich nicht hier." Er wandte sich wieder James zu, der ziemlich verwirrt zwischen den beiden Herren hin und her schaute. „Du hältst dich endgültig von meinem Sohn fern. Das dürfte dir jetzt nicht mehr schwer fallen." Er grinste hämisch und jetzt verengte James die Augen zu Schlitzen.

Nur weil er nicht mehr nach Hogwarts ging, sollte er Scorpius nicht mehr sehen können? Er hatte da Möglichkeiten, ja? Nicht, dass er das Scorpius' Dad jetzt auf die Nase binden würde.

„Sie halten mich nicht davon ab Scorpius zu sehen, wenn ich will", raunte James.

Draco reckte wieder das Kinn und griff in seine Umhangtasche, was Harry augenblicklich in Alarmbereitschaft versetzte. Blitzschnell fasste er nach seinem Zauberstab und tat so, als wollte er eine Fliege verscheuchen, als Draco nur einen ledernen Beutel herausholte.

„Eintausend Galleonen." Draco ließ den Goldbeutel auf den Küchentisch fallen. „Dafür hältst du dich von meinem Sohn fern."

Harry hob die Augenbrauen. Bestechung. Er wollte nicht „typisch Malfoy" sagen, weil er dann zugeben müsste, dass er davon schon mal was mitbekommen hatte. Hatte er natürlich nicht. Wirklich.

James brach in schallendes Gelächter aus, konnte Draco damit aber absolut nicht verunsichern. Der griff in seine Tasche und seufzte theatralisch, bevor er einen zweiten Beutel auf den Tisch fallen ließ. James' Lachen erstarb und er konnte nicht anders als dahin zu schauen.

Sie waren nicht arm, eher reich. Natürlich nicht so reich, wie die Malfoys, aber das war sonst auch niemand in England. Außer vielleicht der Muggel-Queen. Nur lebte James eben nicht mehr aus der Tasche seines Vaters, da bestand er drauf und damit war er immer ganz schön knapp bei Kasse.

„Zweitausend."

Da musste James wirklich schlucken. Aber er brauchte nicht seinen Vater anzusehen um seine Antwort zu kennen. „Nein." Er schüttelte vehement den Kopf. „Behalten Sie Ihr dreckiges Gold. Scorpius gebe ich nicht mal für komplett Gringotts auf."

Harry konnte sich ein Grinsen genauso wenig verkneifen, wie Draco sich den angewiderten Gesichtsausdruck. Er sackte sein Gold wieder ein und trat bis auf wenige Zentimeter auf James zu um ihm direkt in die Augen zu schauen. James errötete unfreiwillig. Die Ähnlichkeit zu Scorpius war verblüffend und verunsicherte den Jäger ziemlich.

„Scorpius ist mein einziger Sohn. Mein Name hängt an ihm und das wird er nicht für eine kleine Spielerei aufgeben. Du wirst das auch noch kapieren", zischte Draco und ließ die Augenbrauen hüpfen, bevor er sich schwungvoll umdrehte.

„Nur weil Sie eine Phase hatten wo Sie anscheinend sehr offensichtlich Interesse an meinem Vater hatten, muss das bei Scorpius nicht genauso sein!", fauchte James und schien damit jeweils einen Stupor auf Harry und Draco abgefeuert zu haben. Die drehten sich synchron die Köpfe zu und verzogen die Mundwinkel.

„Ich…" Draco atmete tief durch. „…hoffe doch sehr, dass mein Sohn kein Interesse an ihm hat." Er musterte Harry, der es sich nicht verkneifen konnte los zu prusten. James schaute ihn empört an und schüttelte den Kopf, als Harry eine entschuldigende Handbewegung machte.

„Tschuldige, aber der Kerl kann echt komisch sein", keuchte Harry und fuhr sich durch die Haare. „Ich bringe dich raus, Draco. Und misch dich einfach nicht in die Angelegenheiten deiner Kinder ein."

„Deswegen habe ich auch nur eines", gab Draco zurück und brachte Harry schon wieder zum Glucksen.

* * *

_Sich räuspernd fuhr James sich ein letztes Mal – zumindest wollte er es danach nicht mehr tun – durch die Haare, atmete tief durch und straffte die schmalen Schultern, wirklich viel zu schmal, konnte man ja nicht gut finden. Oje… Er war hässlich und hatte einen fetten Pickel, genau auf der Stirn, den er nur mit Mühe hinter den Haaren hatte verstecken können; er konnte nicht runter in die Große Halle gehen und sich vor Scorpius zum Affen machen! Schwer schluckend beschloss er sich einfach unter seiner Decke zu verkriechen und so zu tun, als hätte er Drachenpocken. Damit könnte er sogar durchkommen…_

_Nee… Das war seine Chance! Die musste er ausnutzen._

_Enthusiastisch nickte James und fasste sich ein Herz, das ihm am Anfang der Großen Treppe leider schon wieder in die Hose gerutscht war, vor allem, als er das ganz bestimmte Blond in der Menge aufblitzen sah. Na ja, Menge war gut. Scorpius stand etwas abseits bei den Stundengläsern und wie es aussah zählte er nach, ob Slytherin wirklich am Verlieren war._

_Ganz lässig steckte James die Hände in die Taschen seiner besten Jeans und stolzierte wie eh und je die Treppe herunter. Immerhin war er cool. So cool, wie ein in ein paar Monaten sechzehnjähriger Teenager eben sein konnte. Will heißen, er stolperte nicht, winkte seinen Freunden und Mannschaftskollegen, Geschwistern und Cousins und ein paar Mädchen, einfach um zu demonstrieren, dass er ziemlich beliebt war. Scorpius musste nur herschauen…_

_James riskierte einen kurzen Blick, sah direkt in die eisgrauen Augen, die ziemlich genervt rollten, und stolperte sofort über seine eigenen Füße. Auf die dämlichste Weise, die man sich vorstellen konnte torkelte er durch die Halle, prallte gegen Teile von Mädchen, die er nicht mal im Traum berühren wollte und knallte direkt vor den teuren Lederschuhen Scorpius' auf den Steinboden. Das schallende Gelächter verebbte schnell wieder. Man machte sich nicht über James Sirius Potter lustig, das wäre einfach nur blöd. Die Rache würde nämlich fürchterlich sein…_

_Genervt tippte Scorpius' Schuhspitze immer wieder auf den Steinboden und trat James innerlich wieder hoch in den Turm, wo er sich wirklich unter seiner Decke verkroch um einfach zu sterben. Oh, das hatte ja so kommen müssen! Dabei war es so gut gelaufen und er musste sich auf den letzten Metern blamieren._

„_Potter, kommst du nochmal?"_

_Die braun-grünen Augen weiteten sich, James hob den hochroten Kopf und starrte Scorpius von unten an. Der schnallte nicht, wie verdammt zweideutig er sich ausgedrückt hatte, oder? Und James wollte diesen Satz trotzdem nie vergessen._

„_Mach schon." Scorpius rollte mit den Augen und streckte die Hand aus um James hochzuhelfen. Der wollte die kleinere Hand gar nicht mehr loslassen und am liebsten so runter nach Hogsmeade wandern, aber er hatte den leisen Verdacht, dass der Slytherin sich am liebsten die Hand an dem teuren Hemd abwischen wollte. Alles, was Malfoy Junior trug sah auch noch teurer aus, als James es sich wohl jemals würde leisten können. Hieß auch, dass er sich Scorpius nie leisten können würde und schon wieder schreckliche Sehnsucht nach seiner Bettdecke bekam._

„_Ha-Ha-Ha…" James räusperte sich und fuhr sich lässig durch die Haare, hatte dabei allerdings ganz den fetten Pickel vergessen, den er so wunderbar entblößte. „Hi", sagte er, den rechten Mundwinkel zog er zu einem Lächeln hoch und war froh sich die Zähne geputzt zu haben, auch wenn niemand so perfekte Zähne wie Scorpius Malfoy haben konnte…_

_Der Slytherin nickte nur noch zur Begrüßung – immerhin hatte er schon vorher geredet, da sagte man nicht noch Hallo – und packte James am Arm. „Gehen wir", sagte er bestimmend und ließ James' Arm leider sofort wieder los. _

_Mit einem viel zu lauten Seufzer trauerte der Gryffindor der sanften Berührung hinterher und fasste sich automatisch an die warme, kribbelnde Stelle. Irgendwie unangenehm so nah neben dem kleineren Jungen zu gehen und trotzdem wollte James den geringen Abstand am liebsten gänzlich überwinden._

„_Schönes Wetter, nicht wahr?", durchbrach Scorpius die Stille und nickte gen Himmel. „Schöne Wolken. Cumulus congestus?" Er räusperte sich, hielt dabei so wunderbar die Faust vor die schmalen Lippen, dass James schon wieder seufzen wollte. „Jaah… Wird sicher regnen…" Wieder eine Weile Schweigen, in der James Scorpius nur dämlich grinsend anstarrte. „So in ein paar Stunden. Typisches Sommergewitter." Scorpius drehte nervös den Kopf von James weg. „Denke ich…" Seine Schritte beschleunigend wollte Scorpius das alles lieber schnell hinter sich bringen. Jetzt redete er schon übers Wetter! Er! Wunderbar… Potter hatte doch irgendwas vor…_

„_Also…", fing James an und befeuchtete sich die Lippen. „Wie geht's?" Ihm fiel einfach nichts ein! Alleine schon hier den Weg nach Hogsmeade entlangzugehen ohne sich dabei wieder schön zu blamieren fiel ihm ungeheuer schwer._

„_Jaah, passt schon", sagte Scorpius. Anscheinend redete Potter nicht so viel, wie man immer sagte. „Das Essen heute ist mir wohl nicht bekommen. Ich hatte Lammfleisch in Minzsouce. Davon wird mir jedesmal schlecht und trotzdem esse ich es immer wieder. Bei uns zu Hause wird es wohl anders zubereitet, immerhin wird mir nur hier… schlecht."_

_James strahlte den Drittklässler an und wünschte sich eine Feder und Pergament. Jetzt kannte er Scorpius' Lieblingsessen! Er war so ein Glückspilz!_

„_Bei mir zu Hause, in Wiltshire, sehe ich öfter Cumulus congestus. Immerhin bin ich ja auch nur im Sommer da und das sind die typischen Wolken, die sich hinterher oder später eben zu einem Sommergewitter formen. Also, zu Wolken… die… bei einem Sommergewitter aufziehen." Scorpius fiel allmählich nichts mehr ein, aber sie waren ja zum Glück bald da._

_Wiltshire. James blinzelte hastig, während er eine weitere Information abspeicherte. Zeit mit Scorpius zu verbringen war ja phantastisch! Verging leider wie im Flug und wenn der Jüngere nicht so einen schnellen Schritt drauf hätte, würde James extra langsam gehen._

„_Mutter möchte jedesmal, dass ich ganz zu Hause bleibe. Sie fühlt sich wohl ein bisschen alleine." Scorpius schaute sich suchend um. Er bekam es schon fast mit der Angst. Musste Potter ihn mit so einem unheimlichen Grinsen anglotzen? Das war eine Falle, was? Gleich würde er einen Fluch abbekommen und ohne Hose dastehen, oder so etwas in der Art. Sicherheitshalber hatte er keine peinliche Unterwäsche angezogen. Wenn schon, denn schon… „Dabei ist Vater die ganze Zeit da. Nur in seinem Arbeitszimmer. Frag mich nicht, was er arbeitet, aber es muss etwas Wichtiges sein, wenn er solange in seinem Arbeitszimmer sitzt." Jetzt hatte er auch noch gebeten, dass der Kerl die Klappe hielt? Scorpius verdrehte die Augen. Merlin, war Potter langweilig! Oder durchtrieben… Scorpius rechnete mit Letzterem._

„_Seid ihr nicht… reich?", quietschte James und kniff die Augen zusammen. Na, super! Er blamierte sich schon wieder mit dieser piepsigen Stimme, was Scorpius aber nicht aus der Malfoy'schen Ruhe brachte._

„_Ja, natürlich. Nur die Queen hat mehr Geld", sagte Scorpius und reckte das Kinn._

„_Die… was?", wollte James wissen._

„_Na ja, die Königin des Vereinigten Königreichs von Großbritannien und Nordirland und das Staatsoberhaupt einiger anderer… Länder. Ich kann sie dir aufzählen. Das hatten wir in Muggelkunde", sagte Scorpius etwas enthusiastischer._

„_Du hast Muggelkunde?", entfuhr es James und ihm klappte der Kiefer herunter, was Scorpius etwas zurückweichen ließ, als er den Älteren anschaute. Anscheinend fand er das nicht sehr ansprechend._

„_Was dagegen?", fragte Scorpius und verzog die Mundwinkel. „Ich bin kein Rassist, nur weil mein Nachname mir einen gewissen Ruf einbringt, Potter. Solche Vorurteile mir gegenüber zu haben ist engstirnig."_

_Abwehrend hob James die Hände. „Ne-Nein! Ich hab gar nichts in der Richtung gedacht, wirklich!", sagte er in einem enormen Tempo. „Äh… Ha… Wa… Weißt… Wir sind da." Er hielt Scorpius die Tür zu den Drei Besen auf, was der mit einem skeptischen Blick einfach abtat. „Setz dich doch schon mal. Ich komm gleich… Also, nicht so! Ich… komm gleich nach…"_

_Scorpius nickte einfach mal und setzte sich kopfschüttelnd ganz nach hinten in die Ecke. Sehr voll war es noch nicht und wenn Potters Freunde irgendwas vor hatten, dann würde er das von hier sicher mitbekommen können. Sicherheitshalber hielt er seinen Zauberstab griffbereit._

„_So…" James stellte dem Slytherin sein Butterbier vor die Nase und zögerte einen Moment, ob er sich wirklich neben Scorpius setzen sollte, so wie er es wollte. Er entschied sich dann doch für gegenüber, von wo er auch eine bessere Aussicht hatte. Kleine Kreise auf dem Tisch malend beobachtete er wie Scorpius aus dem Fenster starrte und ab und zu einen Schluck trank. James atmete tief durch. Wie machte er denn jetzt weiter? Sein Blick fiel auf Scorpius' freie Hand, die auf der Tischplatte herum klopfte. Sollte er die nehmen? Er wollte, aber wäre das nicht merkwürdig für den anderen Jungen?_

„_Jaah…", seufzte Scorpius nach einer Weile. „Du scheinst nicht sehr gesprächig zu sein, oder Potter?"_

„_Du kannst mich ruhig James nennen", grinste der Gryffindor. „Immer diese Nachnamen… Ich nenn dich ja auch nicht Malfoy."_

„_Es steht dir frei mich so zu nennen, Potter", betonte Scorpius den Nachnamen extra. Da war doch irgendwas faul… „Was macht das Quidditchtraining?"_

„_Wieso?" Nervös klopfte James gegen seine Flasche._

_Scorpius unterdrückte das genervte Augenrollen. Nie wieder würde er das hier machen! „Ich versuche nur ein bisschen gepflegte Konversation zu machen. Meinetwegen kannst du auch schon abhauen, wenn dir das hier zu viel wird."_

_Augenblicklich winkte James ab und lächelte den Jüngeren an. „Nee…" Mehr kriegte er nicht raus._

„_Hör mal, Potter. Ich kann mich alleine weitaus besser beschäftigen, als wenn ich hier sitze und mich von dir anstarren und anschweigen lassen", ließ Scorpius kalt verlauten._

_James presste die Lippen aufeinander. Scorpius fand ihn langweilig? Kein Wunder, so wie er sich aufführte. Aber er war so nervös und normalerweise nie um ein Wort verlegen. Nur wie zeigte er Scorpius jetzt, was für ein unglaublich cooler Kerl er war?_

„_Warum starrst du mich eigentlich die ganze Zeit an?", fragte Scorpius mit heruntergezogenen Mundwinkeln._

_Seine braun-grünen Augen weiteten sich und James errötete. „W-Was?"_

_Scorpius schmunzelte. „Ich bin doch nicht blind. Du hast doch irgendwas vor", raunte er und lehnte sich über den Tisch um James misstrauisch zu beäugen. „Du starrst mich ständig an. Beim Essen, im Korridor… Neulich hast du dich hinter einem Regal in der Bibliothek versteckt." Sein Atem traf James' Kinn als er schnaubte. „Warum?"_

_Schwer schluckend unterdrückte James den Drang sich weiter vorzulehnen. Er vergaß beinahe zu atmen, so nah war der Slytherin. Jede kleine Unebenheit auf der blassen Haut, von denen es nun wirklich nicht viele gab, konnte James erkennen und er schnappte nach Luft, als Scorpius sich die schmalen Lippen befeuchtete. Langsam legte James den Kopf schief und strich einmal federleicht über Scorpius' Wange, was den zurückweichen ließ, aber James ließ das nicht zu. Er legte die Hand in Scorpius' Nacken und zog ihn zu sich. Wenige Millimeter vor den sicher sehr weichen Lippen hielt er inne._

„_Man könnte meinen, du würdest mich beobachten, Scorpio", raunte James und zwinkerte, bevor er den Jüngeren wieder los ließ, was ihn alle Überwindung kostete, die er aufbringen konnte._

_Loslachend hielt Scorpius sich eine Hand vor den Mund. „Merlin, das hab ich dir fast abgekauft", gluckste er und strich sich die Haare aus der Stirn. Ein leichter rosa Schimmer lag auf seinen Wangen und ließ James zufrieden lächeln._

„_Stimmt aber doch", raunte James, lehnte sich zurück und verschränkte die Arme hinterm Kopf. „Wie kannst du wissen, dass ich dich beobachte, wenn du mich nicht beobachtest?"_

_Scorpius hob eine Augenbraue und ließ dann beide hüpfen. „Vielleicht sagt man es mir?", schlug er vor, was James aussehen ließ, als hätte er gerade einen heftigen Schlag in die Magengegend bekommen. Scheiße, wenn das stimmte und es schon Gerüchte gab, dann… dann wollte Scorpius vielleicht auch was von ihm und war deswegen mitgekommen._

_James zog den rechten Mundwinkel zu einem Lächeln hoch. „Und was würdest du davon halten?", fragte er._

_Damit schien er Scorpius für einen Moment verwirrt zu haben, so wie er die Augenbrauen zusammenzog. „Das du mich beobachtest?", fragte er nach._

_James nickte._

„_Vielleicht hast du dir nach meiner Reaktion von eben denken können, was ich davon halte", antwortete Scorpius._

„_Du denkst, ich steh auf dich?", wollte James weiterhelfen._

_Die grauen Augen weiteten sich und mit einer ruckartigen Bewegung stieß Scorpius seine Flasche um. „Äh… Ich…" Er zückte den Zauberstab und reinigte die kleine Sauerei schnell wieder. „N-Nein… Merlin. Ich dachte… denke… denke du hast irgendwas vor, James… Potter! Ich…" Schnell hintereinander blinzelnd fuhr Scorpius sich durch die Haare. „Siehst du. Du machst dich lustig über mich." Er atmete tief durch. „Merlin, wenn mein Vater das gehört hätte, wärst du tot."_

_James zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Wieso? Wirklich so ein intoleranter Bastard, wie man sagt?"_

_Blitzschnell stand Scorpius auf und funkelte James zornig an. „Hüte deine Zunge, Jame… Potter", zischte er ärgerlich. „Mein Vater hat keine Abneigungen in rassistischer Hinsicht mehr, wenn überhaupt je. Er kann dich nicht ausstehen und ich dich ebenfalls nicht."_

_Autsch… Das hatte wehgetan und James senkte verletzt den Blick, was Scorpius mehr als überraschte._

„_James?" Er legte dem Gryffindor eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Alles in Ordnung? Ist dir nicht gut?"_

„_Was interessiert es dich?", presste James hervor und drehte den Kopf weg. „Wo du mich doch nicht ausstehen kannst. Dabei kennst du mich nicht einmal richtig…"_

_Seufzend ließ Scorpius sich wieder fallen. „Du bist ja eine kleine Prinzessin", ließ er kopfschüttelnd verlauten. „Okay, vielleicht ein bisschen voreilig, aber es kann dir doch egal sein, ob ich dich mag oder nicht. Du hast fünfmal so viele Freunde wie ich. Ich bin nicht beliebt und wir haben nichts gemeinsam. Was du überhaupt von mir willst kann ich nicht verstehen. Du hast dich entschuldigt und ich angenommen. Wenn du damit rechnest, ich würde dich hinter deinem Rücken verfluchen, dann muss ich dich enttäuschen, das ist nicht meine Art."_

„_Labertasche", brummte James, hob den Blick und konnte sich das Lächeln nur schwer verkneifen._

„_Vielleicht solltest du dir davon eine Scheibe abschneiden." Scorpius' Finger klopften nacheinander auf die Tischplatte, vor und zurück, immer wieder. „Oder schüchtere ich dich ein?" Der Blick aus den grauen Augen war scharf. Ein normaler vierzehnjähriger Junge schaute doch nicht so… Sicher war Mr. Malfoy ein furchtbar strenger Vater. James mochte ihn eh nicht besonders._

„_Nicht… wirklich", murmelte James und zuckte mit den schmalen Schultern. „Ähm… Ich… na, ja… Ich bin nicht schüchtern." Normalerweise war er das nicht, nein. „Kannst du gerne nachfragen."_

_Schmunzelnd winkte Scorpius ab. „Dann haben wir wohl eine sehr unterschiedliche Auffassung von schüchtern. Wie auch immer…" Er überlegte eine Weile und klopfte dabei weiter auf der Tischplatte herum. „Und? Gibt es da denn wen, den du magst?"_

_Oh, da war sie! James grinste breit. Die unterschwellige Frage, ob er frei war! Also war das hier ganz sicher nicht einseitig… „Na ja…", krächzte er ganz anders, als er wollte. „Gibt da schon wen, den ich mag…"_

„_So, so…" Scorpius drehte den Kopf und schaute aus dem Fenster. Die Wolken verdichteten sich und wurden dunkler. Hatte er doch gesagt, dass es regnen würde. „Wenn du dich da auch so aufführst, wird das aber nichts", sagte er und richtete sich auf._

_James schaute ihn verwirrt an und ging dem Slytherin nach, als der sich einfach davonmachte. Anscheinend hatte er aber damit gerechnet, dass James ihm folgen würde._

„_Dabei stehen sie alle irgendwie auf dich, Jamie." Die Arme hinterm Rücken verschränkend spazierte Scorpius aus den Drei Besen und bekam das breite Grinsen von James gar nicht mit. Jamie? Oh, das war ein schöner Spitzname… Na ja, nur aus Scorpius' Mund._

„_Wie meinst du das?", wollte James gespannt wissen. Jetzt kam's oder? Gleich würde Scorpius raushauen, dass er mit alle nur sich selbst meinte, nicht wahr?_

„_Hast du das noch nicht mitbekommen?", fragte Scorpius und musterte den Gryffindor von der Seite, während er den Weg zurück zum Schloss einschlug, was James kaum bemerkte. „Sie kichern hinter deinem Rücken." Sich eine Hand vor den Mund haltend äffte der Slytherin einen dieser mädchenhaften Kicheranfälle nach. „Nächstes Jahr fangen sie an sich wegen dir zu streiten und das Jahr darauf geht das erst richtig los, wetten? Aber du hast ja schon jemanden."_

_War das Eifersucht? Oh, bitte! Lass es Eifersucht sein! James befeuchtete sich die Lippen und verringerte unauffällig den Abstand zwischen sich und dem kleineren Jungen. Scorpius schenkte James einen irritierten Blick, als dessen Hand seine streifte, grinste dann ein bisschen verkrampft und verschränkte die Arme wieder hinterm Rücken._

_Es fing zu regnen an, da hatten sie gerade das Tor auf die Ländereien passiert. Scorpius sollte Wahrsagen belegen, befand James, wenn er das vorhersagen konnte._

„_Mach ein bisschen schneller", raunte Scorpius, als die Tropfen dicker wurden und fasste James am Unterarm. Der hätte vor Freude am liebsten einen Luftsprung gemacht, aber das wäre ja wohl sowas von peinlich. Außerdem übernahm sein Herz das anscheinend gerne für ihn. „Ich will nicht noch nasser werden."_

„_Jetzt stell dich nicht so an." James umfasste Scorpius' Arm und zwang ihn zu einem langsameren Tempo. „Im Sommer ist das doch nicht so schlimm und prasseln tut's ja auch nicht. Ist doch ganz schön so…"_

_Verwirrt starrte Scorpius auf die Hand, die seinen Arm umklammerte und schluckte hörbar. Jetzt kam's. Der hatte doch irgendwas vor und Scorpius war drauf reingefallen. „Schön?", raunte er, hob den Kopf und schaute misstrauisch in James' merkwürdig funkelnde Augen. „Ich find's einfach… nass."_

_Mit einer zögerlichen Geste wischte James eine weißblonde Haarsträhne aus Scorpius' Stirn und ließ die Hand gleich auf Scorpius' Schläfe liegen._

„_Was… soll das?", fiepte der Slytherin richtig und hasste sich dafür. Jetzt machte er auch noch deutlich, dass er Angst hatte. „Lass… Finger weg." Scorpius schaute nach links zu Hagrids Hütte. War die zu weit weg oder konnte er dahin laufen und sich irgendwo im krausigen Bart des Professors verstecken?_

_Den Kopf wieder zurück drehend, tat Scorpius das Einzige, was ihm einfiel, als er auch noch ein paar Lippen auf seine eigenen gedrückt bekam. Das Knie anziehend rammte er es James genau zwischen die Beine, ignorierte das schmerzhafte Keuchen und rannte schneller davon, als ein aufgescheuchter Hippogreif._


	4. As Fate Would Have It

James verbrachte seine Zeit gerne in „Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze" und George hatte ihn dort auch gerne. Nach seinem Abschluss dieses Jahr hätte er hier anfangen können, wenn er sich nicht lieber von den „Caerphilly Catapults" als Jäger verpflichten lassen hätte. Das Training fand praktischerweise ganz in der Nähe von Godric's Hollow statt, wo die Potters zu Hause waren und selbst wenn nicht, er konnte immer noch lockerleicht dort hin apparieren. Er wollte eben einfach lieber Quidditch spielen, als tagein-tagaus in einem Laden zu hocken und Scherzartikel an den Zauberer zu bringen. Vielleicht würde er bei George mit einsteigen, wenn er sich mal zur Ruhe setzen würde.

Das Problem heute war nur, dass Ron natürlich auch da war, als zweiter Geschäftsführer, und er nervte James gerade zu Tode. Warum musste ausgerechnet _der_ blöde Mädchenwitze reißen und sich darüber lustig machen, dass James noch nie eine Freundin gehabt hatte? Nach allem, was er von Tante Hermine gehört hatte, war Ron nicht gerade das gewesen, was man unter einem Aufreißer verstand.

„Man könnte meinen, der Kleine hat gar kein Interesse an Frauen", rief Ron George zu, der das nur mit einem Nicken abtat und sich wieder nach hinten verzog. „Ehrlich, könntest fast schwul sein."

James setzte den rosafarbenen Minimuff wieder zurück und drehte den Kopf über die Schulter. „Wär das so schlimm?", raunte er angefressen. Scorpius hatte sich noch nicht gemeldet und er hatte keine Ahnung, wo sein Freund sich herumtreiben könnte. Wenn Scorpius jetzt überhaupt noch als sein Freund bezeichnet werden wollte…

Ron brach in schallendes Gelächter aus und streckte die Hand aus um James die ohnehin schon sehr wirren Haare zu verstrubbeln. Manchmal beneidete er Albus um die glatten, rotbraunen Haare. Besonders, weil Onkel Ron die Finger von ihnen ließ. Lilys Haarpracht rührte man ohnehin nicht an, da wurde sie mehr als ungemütlich und niemand wollte den unbändigen Zorn von Lily Luna Potter zu spüren bekommen…

„Einer wie du hat doch an jedem Finger zehn!", grinste Ron und ignorierte James' Augenrollen einfach.

„Einer wie ich?" James schüttelte den Kopf. Er war nicht so einer. Er war treu, das seit zwei Jahren und er hatte nie auch nur einen anderen Kerl geküsst. Für ihn gab es nur Scorpius und das würde Onkel Ron ja wenigstens einen ordentlichen Schock verpassen. Anscheinend hatte der nämlich ein total falsches Bild seines Neffen. Das Problem war nur… Onkel Ron war eben Onkel Ron. Wahrscheinlich würde er Scorpius wegsperren oder Draco Malfoy an eine Wand pinnen. Dann würde er merken, dass das wohl irgendwie schwul war, Malfoy Senior hätte währenddessen Harry schmachtende Blicke zugeworfen und Dad würde das sicher erwidern… James schüttelte sich. Nah! Das war ja pervers! Igittigitt! Wie kam er nur immer wieder da drauf? Und war er jetzt nicht irgendwie selbst intolerant? Gut, das war aber auch was anderes. Am liebsten würde er da sofort mit Scorpius drüber reden. Die hatten dermaßen geflirtet! Wer weiß, was da ging, wenn Dad mal wieder ‚länger arbeitete'… Brr…

„Siehst doch super aus und dann auch noch gleich bei einer so erfolgreichen Mannschaft unter Vertrag. Hätt mir ja gewünscht, dass du bei den Cannons unterschreibst." Rons Seufzer holte James zum Glück aus seinen merkwürdigen Gedanken zurück. „Mir gefallen die Umhänge der Catapults einfach nicht. Wer kombiniert denn Rot mit Grün?"

James war versucht „Ich!" zu schreien, aber er schnaubte nur. Irgendwann würde Ron doch merken, dass James von diesem Thema allmählich genervt war. Außerdem war Rot-Grün eine schöne Kombination. Ergänzte sich perfekt und der Kontrast war nicht zu scharf.

„Rot-Grün ist eine schöne Kombi", krächzte James unsicher. Ron starrte ihn an, als würde James gerade mit drei Minimuffs jonglieren. Onkel George würde ihm aber was erzählen, wenn er die armen Dinger noch einmal dazu benutzte… Auch wenn Fred und Roxy sich da sehr drüber amüsiert hatten…

„Bitte was?", gluckste Ron.

James räusperte sich. „Du hast nur was gegen die Slytherins."

Ron nickte. „Du kennst die doch", sagte er. „Und die haben sich Grün patentiert. Ist doch klar, dass ich die Farbe nicht ausstehen kann."

„Slytherins sind nicht alle gleich", schockte James seinen Onkel schon wieder. „Scor…"

„Scorpius Malfoy?", vollendete Ron den Namen für James und prustete los. „Das ist doch noch die ganz schlimme Sorte. Ich war mit seinem Vater im selben Jahrgang."

„Ich weiß…"

„Verwöhnter Scheißer war das und sein Sohn ist genauso! Boah! Hat uns nie in Ruhe gelassen, das sagenhafte hopsende Frettchen…" Ron würgte und musterte seinen Neffen irritiert, als der beleidigt die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte. „Was?"

„Sprich nicht so über Scorpius. Er ist absolut nicht wie sein Vater", raunte James. Was für ein Frettchen?

„Was ist denn in dich gefahren?", hauchte Ron.

Gut, jetzt aber… „Wenn du's genau wissen willst: Scorpius." James wackelte mit den Augenbrauen. „Warum hab ich wohl keine Freundin?", wollte er seinem Onkel auf die Sprünge helfen. Der war immer etwas schwer von Begriff. „Ich werd auch nie eine Freundin haben." Merlin, es war einfacher wenn Draco Malfoy das wieder für ihn übernehmen würde…

Ron klappte der Mund auf, als ihm klar wurde, was James von ihm wollte. „Das ist nicht dein Ernst."

„Mann, das ist dermaßen offensichtlich", behauptete James einfach mal, obwohl er fest davon ausging, das er nicht wirklich schwul wirkte. Auch dann nicht, wenn er mit einem rosa Minimuff schmuste… „Wenn du von selbst nicht drauf kommst, dann ist das nicht mein Problem, aber beleidige nicht mal ansatzweise meinen Freund. Da werd ich ungemütlich." Er hoffte einfach mal, dass man den leichten Schweißfilm auf seiner Stirn einfach übersah. Das war schwerer, als er gedacht hatte…

„Das hat dich sonst nie gestört", hauchte Ron. Seine Sommersprossen stachen schrecklich hervor, als er so blass wurde.

„Ich hab versucht es einigermaßen zu ignorieren", sagte James und wandte sich ganz unbeteiligt den Minimuffs zu. Sein Herz schlug so extrem schnell vor Aufregung, dass er sich ernsthaft fragte, warum er noch aufrecht stand und nicht schon längst wiederbelebt werden musste.

„Du verarschst mich", gluckste Ron und schlug James auf den Rücken. „Das hab ich dir schon fast geglaubt. Scorpius Malfoy, der war echt gut." Er lachte vor sich hin. „Schwul. Natürlich. Wusstest du schon, dass die Minimuffs sprechen können? Immerhin ist mein Neffe schwul!"

James atmete tief durch und wollte Ron jetzt noch einmal klar und deutlich sagen, dass sein Neffe wirklich schwul war, als die Türklingel ging und ihn seine Schwester davon abhalten musste.

„Bruderherz! Hier bist du. Albus und ich warten schon." Lily packte ihren Bruder am Arm und zog ihn aus dem Laden, bevor James wenigstens brüllen konnte, dass er einen Freund bevorzugte.

Es dauerte nur wenige Minuten, bis die Türklingel wieder ging und Scorpius Malfoy etwas verschüchtert den Laden betrat um direkt in Ron zu laufen. Das hatte ja so kommen müssen. Allerdings bemerkte ihn James' Onkel, bevor Scorpius sich wieder rückwärts aus der Tür bewegen konnte.

„Nein!", rief der Rotschopf und klatschte in die Hände. „James' Freund!"

Scorpius hob erst eine Augenbraue und lächelte dann. Mit so einem Empfang hatte er nicht gerechnet. Eigentlich hatte er nur nachschauen wollen, ob James hier wiedermal rumhing, wie er das in den Sommerferien gerne mal tat.

„Hm?" George kam aus dem Hinterzimmer und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Der kleine Scorpius. Du weißt schon, dass dein Daddy mir ne Menge Gold zahlt, damit ich dir nichts außer nem Minimuff verkaufe. Und keinen rosafarbenen." Er zwinkerte zweideutig.

Scorpius rollte mit den Augen und winkte ab. „Ich wollte…"

„Zu James?", gluckste Ron und krallte sich vor Lachen an seinem Bruder fest.

„Was'n mit dir los?", fragte George und schupste Ron zur Seite. „Scorpius, so, so… Nun, du weißt ja, dass es mir so ziemlich egal ist, ob dein Dad mir Kohle andreht. Wenn du zahlen kannst, dann schau dich ruhig um. Wir haben auch was, dass deinen Haaren ein bisschen mehr Farbe verpassen könnte."

„Eigentlich wollte ich wirklich zu James", sagte Scorpius in der Annahme, dass sein Freund endlich ausgepackt hatte und Ronald Weasley nur eine sehr gewöhnungsbedürftige Art hatte, damit umzugehen. Nach allem, was er gehört hatte… „Ist er hier?"

„Vor zwei Minuten war er's noch. Hat Lil versprochen ihre Tüten zu tragen, glaub ich…", sagte George. „Aber was willst du von James?"

„Hat er das ernst gemeint?", schaltete Ron sich wieder ein und starrte Scorpius schockiert an. „Das ist nicht wahr, oder? Du knutschst nicht mit meinem Neffen rum, oder? Oder?"

„Was?" George grinste breit und verwuschelte Scorpius das fein gestriegelte Blondhaar. „Wusst ich doch, dass mein Lieblingsneffe nichts für Mädels übrig hat. Und dann auch noch der kleine Malfoy. Das wird Dad verdammt schocken." So wie er grinste schien die Vorstellung seiner geschockten Eltern besser als ein Topf Gold zu sein…

Scorpius wich einen Schritt zurück um sich die Haare zu richten, während Ron der Mund aufklappte. Der jüngste Malfoy verstand jetzt gerade gar nicht, was hier abging. Hatte James jetzt oder hatte er nicht?

„Du findest das jetzt auch noch witzig?", fauchte Ron und fuchtelte unkoordiniert mit den Armen herum.

„Was denn? Passt doch zu James." George zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ein bisschen Schocken, ne?" Er musterte Scorpius ausgiebig. „Verdammt, ich wär echt gern dabei gewesen, wenn sie das Malfoy aufgetischt haben. Der muss fast so schlimm wie du reagiert haben, Ronniespätzchen", sagte George und seufzte enttäuscht. „Na, sagt mir vorher Bescheid, wenn ihr das James' Großvater erzählt. Den Tag halt ich mir frei."

Scorpius wollte etwas erwidern, konnte aber nicht anders, als geschockt zurückzuweichen, als James' unsympathischer Onkel tatsächlich den Zauberstab auf ihn richtete.

„Raus hier! Und halt dich von James fern!", brüllte Ron. George rollte mit den Augen und packte Rons Handgelenk um ihm den Zauberstab wegzunehmen. „Wa…"

„Wo ist dein Problem, Ron?", wollte George wissen. „James kann tun und lassen, was er will. Wenn er das gehört hätte, dann würdest du dir was anhören müssen. Hast du ernsthaft nicht gemerkt, das James sich weniger für Mädchen interessiert, als du früher mal?"

„Was soll das jetzt heißen?", fauchte Ron.

Scorpius seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf, bevor er die Brüder streiten ließ und sich verzog. James hatte es schon gut. Er hatte wenigstens noch jemanden in der Familie, der ihn unterstützte. Vielleicht sogar noch mehr, immerhin war James' Familie riesig.

Ja, darauf war er manchmal neidisch…

* * *

„_Vater?" Jetzt erst an die offenstehende Tür von Dracos Arbeitszimmer klopfend wartete Scorpius auf die Handbewegung, die ihm erlaubte einzutreten. Es war ein heiser Sommer und dementsprechend wenig Zeit verbrachte Draco Malfoy eigentlich in seinem Arbeitszimmer. Allerdings verspürte Scorpius nicht das Bedürfnis seinen Vater über ein gewisses Thema, das ihn nicht mehr losließ, auszufragen, wenn der sich über den Klimawandel beschwerte. Oder die Hitze. Oder warum seine Mutter nicht hier war um ihm ganz genau die Limonade zu bringen, die er haben wollte. Scorpius hatte nichts gegen die der Hauselfen, solange _seine_ Mutter sich aus der Küche fernhielt._

„_Was gibt es, Scorpius?", fragte Draco, stemmte gelangweilt den Ellenbogen auf dem Tisch auf und bedeutete seinem Sohn sich ihm gegenüber hinzusetzen, was den sich fühlen ließ, als säße er im Büro des Direktors und bekäme unheimlichen Ärger._

„_Was… arbeitest du?", fragte Scorpius und versuchte einen Blick auf Dracos Unterlagen zu erhaschen, bevor der die wegräumte._

„_Ah… Du lernst früh genug was ein Malfoy… arbeitet", seufzte Draco, verdrehte die Augen und ließ die Schublade, die er als Stauraum für diverse Pergamente nutzte, laut zu schnappen. „Ist dir langweilig? Sollen wir verreisen?"_

_Scorpius zuckte mit den Schultern._

„_Komm schon, Scorpius. Geh raus… spielen", versuchte Draco seinen Sohn zu ermutigen, der diesen Sommer schon fast zum Stubenhocker mutiert war. „Funktioniert dein Besen nicht mehr? Wir gehen dir einen Neuen kaufen." Hauptsache er konnte hier mal raus…_

„_Va…ter?" Scorpius senkte den Blick und starrte auf seine flauschigen Hausschuhe. So kindisch, hatte Mutter gesagt, aber Draco meinte, wenn sein Sohn Plüschschuhe tragen wollte, dann sollte er ruhig. „Kann ich dich etwas fragen?"_

„_Möchtest du mehr Taschengeld?", wollte Draco seinem Sohn auf die Sprünge helfen und suchte mit einer Hand schon seinen Geldbeutel. „Soll ich dich in die Nokturn… Winkelgasse bringen?"_

„_Ähm… Nein." Scorpius winkte ab und für einen Moment sah Draco enttäuscht aus. „Du… Ich hab da… ein kleines Problem." Ob er damit wirklich zu seinem Vater gehen sollte? Vielleicht sollte er James Potter einfach weiter ignorieren, aber eigentlich wollte er das geklärt haben, zumindest in seinem Kopf, bevor die Schule wieder losging._

_Draco verzog leicht die Mundwinkel, versuchte das aber schnell zu verbergen. Und er hatte gedacht das hätte noch ein bisschen Zeit. „Ja, Scorpius." Wo fing man da denn an? „Vielleicht solltest du da lieber mit deiner Mutter drüber reden."_

_Scorpius errötete leicht und räusperte sich fast verzweifelt. Konnte sein Vater jetzt auch noch Legilimentik? „Ich… Aber, Vater."_

_Ein leicht genervtes Seufzen unterdrückend lächelte Draco gequält. „Gut, bitte…", lenkte er ein. „Was möchtest du wissen?"_

„_Weißt du… da ist…" Auf einmal hielt Scorpius es doch nicht mehr für so eine gute Idee mit seinem Vater darüber zu reden. „Ein… Bekannter eines Freundes…"_

„…_von dir kennt, jemanden, der jemanden kennt, ja, ja." Draco drehte die Hand um das eigene Gelenk. „Ich will nichts von den Problemen deiner… Mitschüler hören. Entweder redest du von dir oder doch mit deiner Mutter."_

_Scorpius nickte schnell. „Da ist jemand, der mich mag. Glaube ich…"_

„_Glaubst du?" Fragend hob Draco die Augenbrauen._

„_Ja… Irgendwie glaube ich nicht, dass das wirklich ernst gemeint sein kann…", murmelte Scorpius und spürte wie ihm das Blut in die Wangen schoss, als er an den verrückten Potter dachte. Oder eher daran, was der getan hatte. Knutschte ihn einfach ab… Bäh!_

_Draco seufzte. „Hör mal, Scorpius. Du bist ein toller Junge. Jeder kann sich glücklich schätzen, von dir gemocht zu werden." Oh, Moment… Das war ja anders rum. Draco verdrehte die Augen. Er konnte so etwas einfach nicht. „Wieso sollte man sich in dieser Hinsicht über dich lustig machen? Hab ein bisschen mehr Selbstvertrauen."_

„_Ja, aber…"_

„_Kein aber. Wenn jemand dich gern hat, dann muss da oben ja etwas drin sein", sagte Draco nickend. „Ich denke, dass es sie sicher Überwindung gekostet hat, dir das zu sagen und Mädchen weinen schnell. Sicher hat sie das falsch verstanden und denkt jetzt, du würdest dich lustig machen. Frauen sind sehr kompliziert." Und verbringen viel zu viel Zeit außer Haus. Wo war Astoria, wenn man sie mal brauchte? Lucius hätte nie solche Gespräche mit seinem Sohn führen müssen… Wozu hatte er jetzt nochmal geheiratet? Oh, ach ja… Liebe._

„_Das… Problem hab ich wohl nicht", murmelte Scorpius. James Potter weinend konnte er sich wirklich nicht vorstellen. „Du denkst, das… sind echte Gefühle?"_

„_Das kann ich jetzt schlecht beurteilen, aber warum sollte dir jemand vormachen, dich zu mögen? Was kann man davon haben?", winkte Draco ab. „Oder ist… die Familie arm?" Er verengte misstrauisch die Augen zu Schlitzen und atmete erleichtert aus, als Scorpius den Kopf schüttelte. „Scorpius, hör zu. Ich weiß, dass es nicht einfach für dich ist in der Schule. Unser Name wird wahrscheinlich nie reingewaschen und ich hoffe du weißt, dass ich das so nie für dich wollte. Wenn du jemanden findest, der weiß… was ich… getan habe und darüber hinwegsehen kann, dann tritt das nicht mit Füßen. Niemand würde das einfach so riskieren, oder?"_

_Scorpius senkte den Blick. Stimmte irgendwo… Warum sollte Potter riskieren, dass alle ihn nicht mehr leiden konnten, wenn er nicht wirklich etwas empfinden würde? Aber das war immer noch James Potter, der sich sicher mit seinen Freunden abgesprochen hatte und darauf wartete, das Scorpius sich blamierte…_

„_Du solltest dir einfach ein Herz nehmen und dann darüber nachdenken, ob du… sie auch magst. Wenn dem nicht der Fall ist, hast du ja auch kein Problem…" Noch nicht… Draco räusperte sich. Das hatte er doch gut hingekriegt, oder? Wieso hatte das nur keiner gesehen? Wo war sein Vater nochmal, wenn man ihn da haben wollte?_

„_Danke, Vater", murmelte Scorpius, lächelte Draco an und stand auf._

„_Jetzt rausgehen?", versuchte Draco es noch einmal, aber Scorpius schüttelte den Kopf._

„_Ich… muss ein bisschen nachdenken", sagte er und war schon halb aus der Tür._

„_Vielleicht beim Spazieren gehen?" Scorpius schüttelte den Kopf. „Gut… Aber bitte nicht im Badezimmer." Damit wandte Draco sich wieder seinem Papierkram zu und Scorpius sich seinem Gedankenchaos._

_Änderte ja alles nichts daran, dass er nicht plötzlich verknallt in James Potter war. Nun war er aber auch noch nie verknallt gewesen und hatte keine Ahnung wie sich das anfühlte. Vielleicht sollte er nochmal zurück zu seinem Vater und fragen, wie das war…_

_Scorpius öffnete seine Zimmertür und staunte nicht schlecht, als er anscheinend ungefragten Besuch bekommen hatte._

„_Hi…", grüßte James, zuckte zusammen, als Scorpius die Tür einfach wieder zuschlug und sich mit dem Rücken gegen das Holz lehnte. Was machte der denn hier? Mit aller Kraft stemmte Scorpius sich gegen die Tür, als er die Schritte hörte. Ein Stalker! Am Ende war der gefährlich…_

_Scorpius verlor den Halt, als er in seiner Panik völlig vergessen hatte, dass die Tür nach innen aufging, und James, der Stalker, nicht mal schnell genug schaltete um ihn aufzufangen. Mit einem Rumps landete der Gryffindor auf dem Boden und der Slytherin genau oben drauf._

„_Was soll das?!" Anstatt wie von der Acromantula gestochen aufzuspringen, drehte Scorpius sich herum, stemmte die Hände neben dem extrem roten Kopf von James ab und funkelte ihn wütend an. „Brichst du jetzt bei mir ein?"_

„_Ähm…" Zaghaft legte James eine Hand auf Scorpius' Schulter und schluckte hart. „Deine Mutter meinte, ich könnte ruhig reinkommen…"_

_Scorpius' Augen weiteten sich. Da war seine Mutter sicher wieder auf dem Sprung gewesen und hatte einfach irgendjemanden in ihr Haus gelassen. Merlin, wenn Vater das erfahren würde… Den Kopf stöhnend nach vorne werfend merkte Scorpius kaum, das er die Stirn direkt auf James' Brust presste. James dagegen kriegte den Mund gar nicht mehr zu, wusste nicht, ob er glücklich oder verblüfft sein sollte, hatte keine Ahnung, ob die Gänsehaut oder das Kribbeln sich schneller ausbreiteten._

„_Vollidiot…", grummelte Scorpius in das dunkelblaue T-Shirt, schüttelte den Kopf und realisierte erst wirklich, wo er seinen Schädel hatte, als er die Knochen unter der reibenden Bewegung seiner Stirn spürte. Ruckartig fuhr Scorpius hoch, presste die Lippen fest aufeinander und versuchte mental etwas gegen seine roten Wangen zu unternehmen. „Fass mich nicht an."_

_Etwas dümmlich sah es schon aus, als James einfach auf dem Boden liegen blieb, die Augenbrauen zusammen zog und Scorpius nicht aus den Augen ließ, als der die Tür zuschlug. „Ich… hab dich…"_

_Mit einer Handbewegung schnitt Scorpius ihm das Wort ab und drehte sich herum, wieder die normale Blässe in seinem Gesicht. „Steh auf." Scorpius versuchte sich erst einmal von dem Schock zu erholen und dann musste er Potter hier raus bekommen, ohne dass sein Vater etwas bemerkte. „Bitte heute noch." Er packte James am Arm und zog ihn hoch, trat sofort einen Schritt zurück, damit Potter nicht gegen ihn knallte. „Was willst du denn?"_

_Nach der Situation von eben nicht mehr ganz so unsicher – immerhin war Scorpius wohl auf Kuschelkurs – fuhr James sich betont lässig durch die Haare. „Ich hatte Sehnsucht", verkündete er grinsend._

_Sofort verzog Scorpius die Mundwinkel, konnte sich das „Igitt" aber gerade noch verkneifen._

„_Du…" James atmete tief durch und suchte Blickkontakt, der ihm aber verwehrt wurde. „…bist mir ausgewichen."_

_Scorpius verdrehte die grauen Augen von denen er hoffte, dass sie nicht so verführerisch funkelten wie die von James. Dann musste er sich gleich von einem Hauselfen retten lassen, wenn Potter ihn anfallen würde. Wie alt war der nochmal? Fünfzehn? Überfiel man dann arme, kleine, wehrlose Slytherins mit Plüschhausschuhen? Zumindest ließ man sie nicht mehr in Ruhe, was?_

„_Kannst du vielleicht ansatzweise nachvollziehen", presste Scorpius verunsichert hervor. „Du hast mich geküsst."_

_James gab ein hohes Lachen von sich. „Ich weiß", fiepte er. „Ähm…"_

„_Es tut dir Leid?", wollte Scorpius ihm auf die Sprünge helfen und grinste schief._

„_Nee…", sagte James gedehnt und Scorpius schluckte. Das war seine letzte Chance gewesen… Moment, Chance? „Ich…" Sich die Lippen befeuchtend kam James näher._

„_Was soll das werden?!", quietschte Scorpius, rückte an die Wand und hob abwehrend die Hände._

_James schmunzelte. „Hab trockene Lippen. Bin nervös", gab er zu, wischte die schwitzigen Hände schnell an seiner Jeans ab und stützte sich mit der Rechten neben Scorpius' Kopf ab. _

„_Kann keine ganzen Sätze sprechen. Ich versteh schon." Scorpius atmete tief durch, starrte stur auf den ausgestreckten Arm und spürte den linken auch noch, als er zurückweichen wollte._

„_Ich bin wegen dir nervös", murmelte James und senkte den Blick, um Scorpius in die Augen zu schauen. Hoffentlich merkte der Slytherin nicht, das James' Herz nicht nur Purzelbäume, sondern ganze Salti schlug. Aber Teddy hatte gemeint, man müsse rangehen. Nicht lockerlassen und genauso ein leicht arrogantes Grinsen aufsetzen, wie James es gerade tat und Stunden vorm Spiegel geübt hatte. Peinlich, als Lily ins Badezimmer geplatzt war…_

„_Sch-Schön… Aber könntest du…" Mit spitzen Fingern versuchte Scorpius James auf Abstand zu bringen. Das war… nicht gut. Er fühlte sich so eingequetscht und das Atmen fiel ihm schwer._

„_Schön?" James grinste zufrieden und lehnte sich vor. Es schien ihm, als wäre Scorpius über den Sommer kein Stück gewachsen… „Dann machen wir doch weiter."_

_Fiepend nach Luft schnappend drehte Scorpius den Kopf weg, leider funktionierte das mit dem Knie dieses Mal nicht, denn James hatte wohl schon damit gerechnet. „Au…", entfuhr es Scorpius merkwürdig ruhig, als sein Knie nur James' Oberschenkel traf. Den Kopf wieder drehend traf sein Blick genau auf James' und blieb an den braun-grünen Augen haften. Leicht abwesend stellte Scorpius fest, das die ziemlich dunkel wirkten, vor allem, als James die Lider halb schloss und damit das Funkeln verschwand. Scorpius holte tief Luft und bereute das, als James ihm mit seinen Lippen die Möglichkeit nahm, durch den Mund wieder auszuatmen. Immerhin wollte er niemanden… vollatmen. Stocksteif stand er da, hielt die Luft an und schloss nur langsam die Augen._

_James hätte vor Freude fast aufgeschrien, als er nicht nochmal geschlagen oder weggestoßen wurde. Er küsste gerade wirklich Scorpius Malfoy. Er! Endlich! Merlin, irgendwer musste ihn wirklich mögen, vorzugsweise Scorpius… Zum Glück hatte er sich ausreichend bei Teddy informiert und da konnte ja gar nichts mehr schief gehen…_

_Scorpius zuckte leicht zusammen, als die weichen Lippen nicht mehr nur noch auf seine gedrückt wurden, sondern sich langsam öffneten und wieder schlossen. Feucht war das und Scorpius wusste nicht wirklich was er tun sollte. Er hatte noch nie… rumgeknutscht. James sicher schon. Und er wusste auch gar nicht, warum ihn das nervöser machte, als die Abschlussprüfungen._

_Er fühlte James' warme Hand in seinem Nacken, stolperte einen Schritt nach vorne und legte reflexartig die Hände auf James' Brust, während er alle Luft aus seinem Brustkorb durch die Nase raus ließ. Während James zaghaft mit dem weißblonden Haaren spielte, versuchte Scorpius seine Lippen auf dieselbe Weise zu bewegen, wie der Gryffindor. Im Moment dachte er nicht mal darüber nach, warum…_

_Da war James' andere Hand auf seiner Hüfte und löste irgendetwas in ihm aus, das er nicht definieren konnte, zumindest im Moment. Seine rechte Hand über James' Brust fahren lassend spürte er das hämmernde Herz und lächelte leicht, bevor er einfach mal den Arm um James' Nacken legte._

_Gerade öffnete James die Lippen weiter und fuhr mit der Zunge bereits über die Unterlippe des Slytherins, als es an Scorpius' Zimmertür klopfte. Den Älteren wegstoßend drehte Scorpius sich schneller um, als James abschätzen konnte, was in dem anderen Jungen vorging._

„_Scorpius?"_

_Angesprochener war bereits bei der Tür, als die aufgeschoben wurde und hielt seinen Vater davon ab, ins Zimmer zu kommen, indem er den Kopf durch den Spalt steckte. „Was gibt es, Vater?", keuchte er leicht atemlos und mit verräterisch pochendem Herzen._

_Verwundert hob Draco die Augenbrauen, als sein Sohn ihn nicht rein lassen wollte. Wahrscheinlich nicht aufgeräumt oder sich das von seiner Mutter abgeguckt… „Was… Scorpius, was hast du mit deinen Lippen gemacht?" Bevor er seinem Sohn über die rotgeschwollenen Lippen fahren konnte, presste der sich sichtlich geschockt eine Hand auf den Mund. „Das ist aber kein Lippenstift, oder?" Wohl etwas zu grob fasste Draco seinen Sohn am Unterarm und zog ihm die Hand vom Mund um mit dem Daumen über die Lippen zu fahren. Erleichtert atmete er aus und klopfte Scorpius kurz auf die Wange. „Was hast du da gemacht?"_

„_Wieso?", wollte Scorpius wissen, räusperte sich fast verzweifelt und errötete unter dem misstrauischen Blick seines Vaters._

„_Lässt du mich rein?" Draco wartete gar nicht lange auf eine Antwort und schob die Tür auf, drückte seinen Sohn zur Seite und schaute sich um. Alles ordentlich. Die Tagesdecke auf Scorpius' Bett etwas durcheinander, weil er wohl dort gesessen hatte. „Wieso schwitzt du so?", wollte er wissen, drehte sich wieder zu seinem Sohn um und wischte ihm über die verschwitzte Stirn._

_Scorpius lächelte verkrampft. „Es ist… warm."_

_Langsam nickte Draco. „Ja, stimmt", murmelte er und musterte Scorpius' Haare, die eben noch so ordentlich gewesen waren. „Willst du mir nicht verraten, was los ist?"_

_Unter dem eindringlichen Blick aus den eisgrauen Augen zusammen schrumpfend leckte Scorpius sich über die Lippen. „Nichts. Wie kommst du da drauf?", wollte er ganz unschuldig wissen. Wenn sein Vater mitbekam, wer sich hier irgendwo versteckte, dann… Nein, daran wollte er gar nicht denken._

„_Du wirkst, als hättest du gerade den Sportkurs deiner Mutter besucht und für das benutzt, für das er gedacht ist." Nachdenklich umfasste Draco sein Kinn und massierte sich die Kieferknochen. „Du willst nicht abnehmen, oder?"_

_Scorpius riss die Augen weit auf und konnte seinen Kiefer geradeso eben vom Herunterklappen abhalten. War er am Ende fett, oder was?!_

„_Vielleicht lässt deine Mutter dich mitgehen? Wenn du das Geschnatter ihrer Freundinnen aushältst hab ich nichts dagegen." Draco schien ein Schütteln zu unterdrücken. „Wie dem auch sei. Ich habe eine Idee." Er legte seinem Sohn einen Arm um die Schulter. „Wir fahren jetzt ganz spontan in die Alpen. Mir ist hier warm und dir auch, warum also nicht."_

_Scorpius zuckte mit den Schultern._

„_Etwas mehr Enthusiasmus, Junge", grinste Draco. „Jetzt komm."_

„_Moment. Sofort?", vergewisserte Scorpius sich leicht geschockt._

_Draco ließ die Augenbrauen hüpfen. „Natürlich. Wir kaufen dir einfach da Sachen."_

„_Und… was ist mit Mutter?", fragte Scorpius nach und Draco fuhr sich mit heruntergezogenen Mundwinkeln durch die Haare._

„_Ups… Ähm… Zettel? Ja, Zettel. Jetzt komm." Draco ging voraus und Scorpius warf noch einen Blick über die Schulter, machte James' wirren Haarschopf unter seinem Bett aus und hoffte einfach, das der jetzt nicht in seinen Sachen rumschnüffelte._

_Falls das doch alles ein Scherz sein sollte…_


	5. Double or Nothing

Scorpius fühlte sich nicht sehr wohl, als er in Godric's Hollow vor dem Haus der Potters stand und nicht wusste, ob er gleich auch mit dem Zauberstab weggescheucht werden würde, wenn er klingeln würde.

Warum kam er überhaupt hier her? Er hatte nichts falsch gemacht und James sollte sich verdammt nochmal bei ihm entschuldigen! Und dann sollte er ihm einfach sagen, ob er seiner Familie schon etwas erzählt hatte, oder nicht. Wenn nicht, dann bitte auch eine ausführliche Begründung warum.

Gut, aber am Ende kam immer er wieder an gekrochen. James Potter ließ kommen. Und wenn Scorpius das laut ausgesprochen hätte, würde der Gryffindor rot werden und sich verlegen ins Fäustchen kichern. Wenn er da wäre…

Und um das herauszufinden musste Scorpius wohl oder übel klingeln. Er richtete sich noch einmal die Haare und den Hemdkragen, bevor er läutete. Ordentlich aussehen sollte er wohl…

Mit jeder Sekunde, die er warten musste, zogen sich seine Mundwinkel ein Stück weiter herunter und nach einer knappen Minute läutete er erneut. Irgendwer würde wohl zu Hause sein, oder? Er läutete noch einmal und ließ den Finger gleich auf der Klingel liegen. Scorpius war kurz davor Sturm zu klingeln, als die Tür endlich geöffnet wurde und James' Mutter ihn leicht genervt musterte.

Nach dem Ende ihrer Quidditch-Karriere war sie wohl etwas… aufgegangen und der rosa Bademantel hätte sich wohl mit ihrem rotem Haar gebissen, wenn das nicht äußerst Klischeehaft in Lockenwicklern stecken würde. Scorpius hob die Augenbrauen und konnte sich das Augenrollen gerade soeben verkneifen. Anscheinend hatte Familie Potter ein Faible für Klischees. Sollte er das berücksichtigen, wenn er nach James fragen würde?

„Ja?" Ginny verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und tippte ungeduldig mit dem Fuß auf dem Boden herum.

„Guten Tag, Mrs. Potter", fing Scorpius höflich lächelnd an. „Ich bin…"

„Ich weiß, wer du bist. Was willst du hier?" Bei diesem Tonfall verging Scorpius jegliches aufgesetzte Lächeln.

Er befeuchtete sich die Lippen. „Entschuldigen Sie die Störung", fuhr er kühl fort. „Anscheinend ist es äußerst unpassend, dennoch würde ich mich darüber freuen, wenn Sie…"

„Kannst du bitte normal reden?", seufzte Ginny und lächelte schief. Immer dasselbe mit diesen Snobs.

Ziemlich überrumpelt trat Scorpius einen Schritt zurück. Normal reden? Redete er zu leger? Dabei hatte er sich richtig Mühe gegeben um einen guten Eindruck zu hinterlassen. Anscheinend konnte er immer nur Sachen falsch machen.

Scorpius räusperte sich. „Ist Ihr Sohn zu sprechen?", fragte er und versuchte sich noch einmal an einem leichten Lächeln.

Ginny drehte sich nach hinten. „Al! Komm mal runter!", brüllte sie und Scorpius verdrehte die Augen. Was sollte er denn mit Albus? Nun gut, das machte nur deutlich, das James' Schatten immer noch genauso groß war, wie Vaters Bankkonto und man sollte mal versuchen über den Goldhaufen zu hüpfen.

„Mrs. Potter, ich wollte…"

„Einen Moment", unterbrach Ginny ihn und trat ins Haus um Scorpius einfach vor der Tür stehen zu lassen. Ziemlich baff starrte der Slytherin in den Hausflur und blinzelte erst, als James' Bruder die Treppe herunter geeilt kam.

Albus wollte anhalten, als er Scorpius erkannte und nahm dabei aus Versehen zwei Stufen. Er trat ins Leere und fiel kurzerhand direkt vor Scorpius' Füße. „Aua…" Der Hufflepuff rieb sich den Hinterkopf und schaute hoch. „Was machst du denn hier?"

Scorpius streckte die Hand aus und half seinem Jahrgangskollegen auf die Beine. „Nun, ich hatte gehofft, dass James zu Hause ist", erklärte Scorpius und wagte immer noch nicht einzutreten. „Ist er?"

„James?", fragte Albus überflüssigerweise noch einmal nach, aber Scorpius blieb ihm die Antwort schuldig. „Der hat Training. Was willst du von ihm?"

„Eine sechs Rollen lange Begründung, warum seine Mutter immer noch denkt, ich würde zu dir wollen, wenn ich von ihrem Sohn rede", seufzte Scorpius.

Albus legte den Kopf schief. „Ähm, okay. Ich hab nichts vor, wenn du also warten willst, dann können wir ja vielleicht was machen", schlug er vor und machte eine einladende Handbewegung.

„Zum Beispiel?" Scorpius machte den denkwürdigen ersten Schritt in das Herz der Potters und würde sich gleich noch bei seinem Lieblingshufflepuff einschleimen.

„Na ja… Uns fällt schon was ein." Albus zuckte mit den Schultern und schloss die Tür, bevor er vorging.

„Rummachen?", neckte Scorpius den Zweitgeborenen, der daraufhin knallrot wurde.

„I-Ich weiß nicht… Lieber was anderes", kaufte Albus ihm das tatsächlich ab und Scorpius seufzte lautstark. Den konnte man nicht mal damit richtig ärgern… „Ich hab mich an Amortentia versucht. Ist eigentlich gar nicht so schwer."

„Du braust Liebestränke?", schmunzelte Scorpius. In ihrem Zaubertränke-Kurs saßen sie nebeneinander und zwar nur, damit Scorpius ab und zu Albus' Trank verunstalten konnte, wenn der besser sein sollte, als sein eigener… Was er leider viel zu oft war.

„Ich schütt's ja wieder weg. Wollte ich nur mal ausprobieren", sagte Albus. „Wenn Lily das mitkriegt, dann ist das Zeug wirklich in den falschen Händen."

„Absolut…", stimmte Scorpius zu.

Lockerleicht landete James auf dem Boden und ließ sich vom Trainer auf die Schulter klopfen. Das Lob für seine tollen Manöver ging ziemlich an ihm vorbei. Ohnehin fragte er sich, wie er so gut hatte sein können, wenn seine Gedanken einzig und allein bei Scorpius waren. Er machte sich Sorgen um seinen Freund und hatte Angst, dass der nicht mehr als sein Freund bezeichnet werden wollte.

Mr. Malfoy würde ihn umbringen, wenn Scorpius nicht mehr auftauchen würde und er würde ihn unter falschen Vorwänden nach Askaban bringen lassen, wenn er die Finger nicht von seinem Sohn lassen würde. Irgendwie also ziemlich verzwickt…

James wollte gar nicht daran denken, was einem schnuckeligen, blonden Siebzehnjährigen in irgendwelchen dunklen Gassen passieren konnte. Scorpius war nicht naiv, okay, aber eben ziemlich verwöhnt. Also doch irgendwie Weltfremd… James kamen fast die Tränen, als er sich ausmalte, wie sein Scorpius von solchen riesigen Schlägertypen umringt werden würde und einfach nur den Kopf schief legen würde um mit seinen dunklen Wimpern zu klimpern.

„Jamesie!", holte ihn eine viel zu schrille Stimme aus seinen Gedanken und der Jäger der Caerphilly Catapults drehte den Kopf über die Schulter um seine Großmutter auf ihn zu watscheln zu sehen.

„Nana!" Schief grinsend breitete James die Arme aus und ließ sich von Molly Weasley drücken, was mit dem Besen in der Hand ziemlich unbequem war. „Was machst du denn hier?"

„Brauche ich jetzt einen Grund um meinen Enkel zu besuchen?", quietschte Molly und kniff James in die Wange. „Du warst uns so lange nicht mehr besuchen." Sie drehte den Kopf über die Schulter. „Arthur!", brüllte sie ans andere Ende des Feldes, wo James' Großvater ihn wohl gerade bei den Teamkollegen blamierte. „Dein Großvater wollte dich unbedingt beim Training besuchen. Er ist ja so stolz auf dich. Charlie hätte damals ja auch Profi werden können, aber die Drachen schienen interessanter gewesen zu sein."

James seufzte. „Na ja, ist ganz passend", sagte er und ließ sich von Arthur auf die Schulter klopfen, als er endlich bei ihnen war. „Ich wollt euch eh noch was sagen." Auch wenn er lieber sofort nach Scorpius gesucht hätte. Aber wo?

„Später, Schatz, später", winkte Molly ab, während Arthur sich leise summend umschaute. „Ich habe dir etwas zu Essen mitgebracht und…"

„Nana, ich müsste mich erstmal umziehen, ja?", sagte James schnell, bevor seine Großmutter sich in Rage redete. „Bin doch ganz durchgeschwitzt."

„Oh, wie konnte ich das nur vergessen, Spätzchen!", seufzte Molly und nickte, bevor sie James wegscheuchte. „Wir warten am Ausgang auf dich." Sie winkte und ließ Arthur schwer ausatmen, während James sich in Richtung Dusche bewegte.

Es machte ihm schon längst nichts mehr aus, mit den anderen zu duschen. Nur Archie hatte noch gewisse Bedenken, seit James geäußert hatte, dass er kein Interesse am weiblichen Geschlecht hatte. Aber das war einer! Einer! Wenn das immer so einfach war, dann wären seine Großeltern absolut kein Problem.

Bei dem schönen Wetter hatte James zwar nichts gegen ein Picknick mit seinen Großeltern einzuwenden, aber er kam einfach nicht zu Wort! Und wenn er dann mal kurz etwas in der Richtung andeuten wollte, dann verstand man ihn wohl absichtlich falsch. Es dämmerte bereits, als er endlich seine Chance kommen sah.

„Wenn du noch keine Begleitung für Dominiques Hochzeit hast, dann könntest du natürlich mit Diana gehen. Neville hätte sicher nichts dagegen", versuchte Molly ihn schon wieder mit der Tochter seines ehemaligen Professors für Kräuterkunde zu verkuppeln.

„Na ja, ich hätte schon jemanden." James räusperte sich und ertrug einen Moment lang die erstaunten Blicke.

„Warum hast du das denn nie erzählt?", wollte Molly wissen und Arthur pflichtete ihr mit einem Nicken bei. „Dabei ist Diana so ein nettes Mädchen."

James verzog die Mundwinkel. Er hasste das Mädchen und das war überdeutlich, jedesmal wenn sie bei ihnen zum Essen gewesen war. Die sollte sich ruhig weiter mit Lily über Make-up unterhalten und James in Ruhe lassen.

„Ich…", fing er gedehnt an. „Ich steh eben einfach nicht auf Mädchen." Er kniff die Augen zusammen und konzentrierte sich ganz auf das Zirpen der Grillen.

„Ach, wenn sie nicht dein Typ ist, dann soll es daran doch nicht scheitern", sagte Molly schließlich und lächelte James an, als der sich wieder traute die Augen zu öffnen. „Lily hat doch einen ganzen Haufen hübscher Freundinnen."

„Schatz, ich glaube er…", fing Arthur an.

„Setz ihn doch nicht so unter Druck, Arthur!", redete seine Frau ihm dazwischen. „Wenn er noch nicht die Richtige gefunden hat, dann ist das vollkommen in Ordnung. Charlie lässt sich damit doch auch Zeit."

James hob die Augenbrauen und bat mit einem Räuspern noch einmal um Aufmerksamkeit. „Ich hab schon längst den Richtigen gefunden", sagte er grinsend und wurde leicht rosa, als Arthur lautstark seufzte.

„Jetzt also doch? Wie heißt sie denn?", wollte Molly wissen.

„Häh?", machte James verwirrt und kratzte sich am Hinterkopf. „Nana, ein Mann. Ich bin schwul."

Endlich schien Molly verstanden zu haben und ihre einzige Reaktion bestand daraus James ein neues Sandwich zu machen und es ihm hinzuschieben. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sie wieder einen Ton herausbekam. „Und wie läuft das Training so?"

Arthur rollte mit den Augen und klopfte James auf die Schulter. „Wer ist denn der Glückliche, Junge?", wollte er wissen und brachte James so wieder zum Lächeln.

„Nicht ausflippen", warnte James vor, während Molly einfach etwas lauter summte und ihm noch ein Sandwich machte. „Scorpius Malfoy."

Schon wieder ein längeres Schweigen und nur das Zirpen der Grillen in der Abenddämmerung war zu hören. James wartete gespannt ab und knetete seine Finger bis sie ganz warm geworden waren.

„Malfoy?", presste Arthur hervor und musterte seinen Enkel, als sei er verrückt geworden. „Lucius Malfoys Enkel?"

„Sein Name ist Scorpius. Ich denke nicht, dass das so schwer sein kann", sagte James ernst und Arthur seufzte, bevor er den Kopf schüttelte.

„Muss es ausgerechnet der sein?", fragte er.

„Du kennst ihn doch gar nicht", regte James sich schon fast auf und schaute beleidigt zur Seite. Alle gleich. Entweder „Igitt, du bist schwul!" oder „Igittigitt, ein Malfoy!"

„Aber seine Sorte Mensch", sagte Arthur und Molly nickte zustimmend.

„Gut, okay. Ihr werdet Scorpius schon noch kennen lernen und entweder akzeptiert ihr das alles oder schmiert einfach weiter Brote", sagte er hastig und tatsächlich tat seine Großmutter so, als hätte sie das einfach nicht gehört.

Es war so sicher wie das Morgengrauen, das sie einfach ignorieren würde, wen James mal zum Essen vorbeibringen würde. Wenn Scorpius ihm dafür noch einmal die Chance geben würde. Und Arthur würde Scorpius kennen lernen und sich dann schon wieder einkriegen. James bezweifelte, dass es mal eine Art Familientreffen geben würde, wo sein Großvater auf Scorpius losgehen würde, oder Lucius Malfoy auf ihn oder Großvater auf Großvater.

Aber jetzt würde er erst einmal nach Hause gehen…

* * *

„_Potter?!" Entsetzt sprang Draco auf, brachte dadurch den dunklen Ledersessel gefährlich zum Schwanken und das musste schon was heißen. „Was machst du denn hier?!"_

_Scorpius verknotete die Finger ineinander, lehnte sich leicht vor und schaute sich in der Lobby des Hotels um. Ach, du… So viele rote Haare auf einmal hatte er noch nie zu vor gesehen… Da stachen die Potter'schen Kinder plus Vater richtig heraus._

„_Urlaub?", schlug Harry Potter grinsend vor, fuhr sich durch die wirren Haare und schaute sich auch mal um. Das Geschnatter der ganzen Weasleys tat Scorpius schon in den Ohren weh und dabei hatte er sich auf ein bisschen Ruhe gefreut… Das war aber auch ein dämlicher Zufall, oder?_

_Die Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen verengend drehte Scorpius den Kopf und wurde sofort dämlich von James Potter angegrinst. Verdammt, der war wirklich ein Stalker! Hatte seine ganze Familie irgendwo in die Pampa geschleppt um ihn zu nerven, was?_

_Draco interpretierte Scorpius' Schnauben wohl falsch. „Grandios!", maulte er und ließ sich wieder in den Sessel fallen, einen Arm auf der Lehne abstützend und genervt mit den Fingern herum klopfend. „Den wird man ja nie los…"_

„_Mhm…", machte Scorpius zustimmend und seufzte synchron mit seinem Vater._

„_Du hast dich aber nicht verplappert, oder?" Misstrauisch beäugte Draco seinen Sohn, der vehement den Kopf schüttelte. „Sehr mysteriös. Vielleicht doch nur ein äußerst unangenehmer Zufall", meinte Draco, wischte sich lässig eine weißblonde Haarsträhne aus der Stirn und schaute über die Schulter, um sich fast darüber aufzuregen, dass die Weasleys zu blöd zum einchecken waren._

„_Vater?", wollte Scorpius Dracos Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sich lenken. „Können wir dann nicht einfach abreisen?" Er warf einen nervösen Blick zu James, der sofort über seinen Koffer stolperte, als er das bemerkte._

_Draco schüttelte augenblicklich den Kopf. „Auf keinen Fall", schnaubte er. „Wir waren zuerst hier, außerdem ist die Anlage groß genug, damit wir uns nicht ständig auf die Füße treten. Wenn, dann können die gerne gehen." Mahnend hob er einen Zeigefinger. „Ein Malfoy lässt sich nicht vertreiben, Scorpius. Wir vertreiben." Anscheinend konnte er sich das diabolische Lachen nur schwer verkneifen._

_Scorpius hob eine Augenbraue und zuckte synchron mit seinem Vater zusammen, als wohl irgendetwas zu Bruch gegangen war. „Sind das eigentlich alle?", wollte er wissen._

_Draco schien sich dasselbe gefragt zu haben, schüttelte aber nur den Kopf. „Beim Dunklen, wenn die stehenbleiben würden, dann könnte ich wenigstens versuchen zu zählen", raunte er, verschränkte eingeschnappt die Arme vor der Brust und starrte stur nach vorne._

_Oje… Scorpius verzog die Mundwinkel. Jetzt schmollte sein Vater und verfiel in alte Fluchmuster. Am Besten verzog er sich jetzt schnell, bevor Draco das an ihm ausließ._

„_So, Malfoy…" Scorpius schrumpfte zusammen, als James' Vater ihm gerade die Möglichkeit nahm aufzustehen. „Und was macht man hier so?"_

_Draco schnaubte und Scorpius versuchte erneut sich zu verdrücken. „Urlaub?", äffte sein Vater gerade den Kerl mit dem verrückten Sohn nach und schenkte Scorpius dann einen fast tödlichen Blick, als der sich davon machen wollte. „Frag den Potter, Portier…"_

„_Andersrum, Vater…", murmelte Scorpius und stellte fest, dass er noch nie so fest aufeinander gepresste Lippen gesehen hatte. „Darf… ich bitte… auf mein Zimmer?"_

„_Oh, hältst du den Jungen fest, Malfoy?" Harry Potter klopfte Scorpius auf die Schulter und deutete dann nach hinten. „Kannst ja Al mal Hallo sagen", schlug er zwinkernd vor._

„_Das ist mein Sohn, Potter! Ich sage ihm, was er tun… darf und was nicht", polterte Draco dazwischen, bevor jemand seine Autorität untergraben konnte. _

_Ein amüsierter Blick von Harry und Scorpius kniff etwas verlegen die Augen zusammen. Eltern! Mussten die sich immer so aufführen?_

„_Äh…" Draco räusperte sich und winkte ab. „Packt doch erst einmal aus!", schnaubte er schließlich, stand auf und schritt mit erhobenem Kinn davon, Scorpius gleich hintendran._

_Schien nur so, dass Potter-Weasleys nichts Besseres zu tun hatten, als arme, kleine Slytherins in Partnerlook-Plüschhausschuhen zu nerven. Es half natürlich nichts eine Suite ganz oben zu haben, wenn gleich drunter ein Haufen Kinder hauste und Draco sich vehement weigerte, einen Zauber gegen den Lärm zu sprechen, stattdessen aber ständig unten am Empfang Beschwerde einreichte._

_Scorpius nahm sich die Freiheit seinem Vater beim Abendessen ein Aspirin ins Wasser zu werfen, was der auch gar nicht bemerkte. Wenn Draco jetzt schon so einen Brummschädel hatte, dann konnte das ja ein Urlaub werden. Scorpius würde am liebsten wirklich wieder nach Hause. James Potter an den Hacken… darauf konnte er wirklich verzichten._

_Obwohl…_

_Etwas verhalten drehte Scorpius den Kopf und seufzte, als James gar nicht erst hochschauen musste, um Blickkontakt aufzubauen. Der wollte ihn wohl nicht mal in Ruhe nachdenken lassen. Das war kaum zwei Tage her, dass sie sich etwas näher gekommen waren. Etwas. Eigentlich gar nicht erwähnenswert…_

„_Schau dir das an, Scorpius! Kaut Kaugummi! Beim Essen…" Draco verzog angewidert die Mundwinkel, schien aber trotzdem nichts Besseres zu tun zu haben, als die Potters weiter zu beobachten. „Du machst sowas nicht wenn ich weg bin, oder?"_

_Scorpius zuckte mit den Schultern und drehte den Kopf wieder um James Potter beim Kaugummi kauen zu zusehen. Konnte der doch ganz… gut. Den Drang sich gegen die Stirn zu schlagen unterdrückte Scorpius lieber. Konnte gut Kaugummi kauen? Hallo? Der machte ihn ganz konfus… Vor allem mit dem Kaugummi._

„_Musste ja bei rauskommen wenn sowas wie Potter Kinder in die Welt setzt", raunte Draco. „Und von dem Ältesten hältst du dich eh fern."_

_Verwirrt zog Scorpius die Augenbrauen zusammen und wurde leicht rot um die Nase. „Wieso denn?", wollte er wissen. Hatte sein Vater… da doch irgendwas gemerkt, neulich?_

„_Weil ich das sage. Einen anderen Grund brauchst du wohl nicht, oder?" Draco hob die Augenbrauen, als Scorpius wohl etwas erwidern wollte. „Oder?"_

_Scorpius schüttelte schnell den Kopf, warf aber doch noch einen Blick zu James, wobei er versuchte irgendwie böse auszusehen. James hatte ihn natürlich nicht aus den Augen gelassen und brachte jetzt seine Kaugummiblase demonstrativ zum Platzen, um dann äußerst geschickt weiter zu kauen. Ziemlich verwirrt aus der Wäsche schauend deutete James mit dem Kinn auf den Ausgang und wackelte mit den Augenbrauen._

„_Was… ist mit dem Kerl los?", raunte Draco, lehnte sich vor seinen Sohn und funkelte James zornig an, worauf der schnell zu seinem Vater rutschte, um sich mehr schlecht als recht hinter dem Kerzenständer zu verstecken. „Sitzt hier irgendwo ein hübsches Mädchen?" Suchend schaute Draco sich um, entdeckte aber niemanden, der es ansatzweise wert gewesen wäre von einem pubertierenden Teenager angeflirtet zu werden._

„_Wieso?" Sich leicht auf dem Tisch hochstemmend schaute Scorpius sich ebenfalls um und entdeckte viel zu viele attraktive Menschen. Hah! So schnell war er also abgeschrieben! Die Arme eingeschnappt vor der Brust verschränkt rutschte Scorpius schmollend fast unter den Tisch und biss sich auf die zitternde Unterlippe._

„_Alles okay, Scorpius?", fragte Draco verwirrt und lenkte den Blick auf Scorpius' noch halbvollen Teller. „Möchtest du etwas anderes? Schmeckt es dir nicht? Soll ich den Koch…"_

„_Nein. Ist alles… perfekt.", murmelte Scorpius._

_Draco klopfte seinem Sohn auf die Schulter. „Ja, hätte so schön werden können", seufzte er und warf einen längeren Blick auf den langen Tisch, wo wirklich alle Weasleys saßen, außer Ted und dessen Freundin, ihrerseits leider auch eine Weasley…_

_Und es wurde auch nicht besser, als Scorpius sich am nächsten Tag nicht mal alleine amüsieren konnte. Erst schleppte sein Vater ihn in die Sauna, wo er dann aber mit Potter Senior alleine bleiben musste, als Scorpius schwindelig wurde. Ehrlich gesagt konnte der Slytherin sich auch besseres vorstellen als in seiner Freizeit ein Wellness-Programm mit seinem Vater zu machen. Der brauchte eindeutig mehr Freunde…_

_Scorpius dagegen wollte nur seine Ruhe und bekam die nicht einmal beim Ski fahren…_

_Sich wohl für extrem cool haltend bretterte James an Scorpius vorbei, drehte sich um 180 Grad, als er anhielt und zog sich grinsend die Snowboardbrille hoch. „Na?", raunte er, als Scorpius anhielt. „Skier stehen dir."_

„_Snowboard passt zu dir." Mit dem Skistock deutete er auf das Brett, hob dann gleich die Hand und winkte. „Wir sehen uns…"_

_Sich davon nicht beirren lassend lenkte James um und fuhr Scorpius nach. „Wo wollen wir denn hin?", fragte er._

_Scorpius schnaubte. „Was willst du, Potter?"_

„_Mhm…" Nachdenklich kratzte James sich knapp unter der dicken Wollmütze an der Schläfe. „Knutschen?"_

_Sofort schüttelte Scorpius sich. „Du bist ja widerlich vulgär", gab er zurück und schaute sich dabei nach einer Ausweichmöglichkeit um, was in einer Skihalle aber nicht gerade einfach war._

„_Was denn? Neulich wolltest du noch…", meinte James leicht verletzt. Wieso nur so abweisend?_

„_Ich…" Scorpius verzog die Mundwinkel. „Du hast mich geküsst."_

„_Du hast erwidert", grinste James, wollte nach Scorpius' Hand greifen, was aber schlecht ging und den Jüngeren nur dazu veranlasste schneller zu fahren. „Stimmt doch!" James holte wieder auf und drängte Scorpius etwas zur Seite._

„_Lass das, Potter!", beschwerte Scorpius sich, als er schon nahe dran war das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren und als menschliche Schneekugel wollte er sicher nicht irgendwann enden. „Geh einfach weg."_

_James verzog die Mundwinkel. „Warum denn? Hab ich was falsch gemacht?"_

„_Oh, außer mir bis in den Urlaub nachzulaufen?", schnaubte Scorpius. Noch widerstand er der Versuchung James einfach den Skistock in die Hüfte zu rammen._

„_Zufall!", rechtfertigte James sich._

„_Jaah, natürlich. Und ich mag Katzen", raunte Scorpius sarkastisch._

_James blinzelte etwas perplex, bevor er die dunkelgetönte Brille wieder vor die Augen zog. „Magst du Katzen?", fragte er sicherheitshalber nach._

„_Nein. Ich hasse Katzen. Besonders weiße", antwortete Scorpius._

„_Äh…" James schaute über die Schulter und vergewisserte sich, dass kaum jemand auf der Abfahrt war, bevor er Scorpius am Arm fasste um ihn zum Anhalten zu zwingen, was fast schief gegangen wäre. Der Slytherin geriet arg ins Schwanken, nutzte aber statt James' Arm lieber die Skistöcke um sich auf den Beinen zu halten und schaute wütend über die Schulter. „Das ist wirklich Zufall, dass wir hier sind. Dad wollte unbedingt…"_

„_Natürlich." Scorpius verdrehte die Augen und stapfte ungeschickt an den Rand der Halle, wo er sich von seinen Skiern befreite. „Ganz zufällig will dein Vater genau da Urlaub machen, wo ich furchtbar spontan hin gezwungen wurde, was du praktischerweise gehört hast." Er legte sich die Bretter über die Schulter und marschierte den Hang lieber zu Fuß herunter, bevor James ihm wiedermal ein paar Knochen brach._

_Der ließ sich aber so erst Recht nicht abschütteln, zog sich die Brille wieder hoch und klemmte sich sein Brett unter den Arm. „Moment!", rief er Scorpius hinterher und schloss schnell auf. „Wo… Wo ist denn dein Problem?"_

_Geradeso eben konnte James sich unter den Skiern ducken, als Scorpius sich umdrehte. „Ich finde das äußerst gewöhnungsbedürftig, wenn du dich so in was reinhängst. Entweder ist das alles ein schlechter Scherz oder das neue Integrationsprogramm für geächtete Slytherins. Für beides solltest du dich in Grund und Boden schämen." Noch einmal duckte James sich unter den Skiern, als Scorpius sich wieder herumdrehte._

„_Haben wir ein Glück, dass ich mich nicht schämen brauch", sagte James und setzte ein breites Grinsen auf, das vollkommen ignoriert wurde. „Du glaubst mir nicht, dass ich das ernst gemeint habe?"_

_Scorpius seufzte angestrengt. „Das…" Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist alles surreal. Das sind eine Menge Mädchen die sich vorstellen du wärst ihr Kissen, bevor sie es abknutschen."_

„_Bäh…", würgte James._

„_Und dann willst du lieber, ganz von dir selbst aus, mich küssen?" Scorpius prustete kurz. „Da ist es ja wahrscheinlicher, dass ich was mit Rose Weasley anfange."_

_James zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Du willst was von Rosie?"_

_Diesmal trafen die Skier James wirklich direkt an der Schläfe, als Scorpius sich abrupt umdrehte. Erschrocken ließ er gleich beide Bretter fallen und schlug sich die Hände vor den Mund, bis James beruhigend abwinkte._

„_Entschuldige…", murmelte Scorpius kleinlaut, bückte sich nach den Skiern und bedeutete James dabei sich bloß nicht ebenfalls hinzuhocken. Wie sowas endete wusste man ja nur zu genau… „Ist noch alles da, wo es hingehört?"_

„_Hoffen wir's. Mein Gehirn brauch ich noch." James lachte etwas gekünstelt und winkte dann ab. „Ach, Quatsch. So ein blaues Auge, oder was immer das wird, kann ich sicher für irgendwas gebrauchen. Wenigstens um jemanden zu erschrecken."_

_Scorpius errötete, während James' Wange langsam aber sicher anschwoll. Sowas musste auch immer nur ihm passieren, was? „Muss ich dich jetzt auf ein Butterbier einladen?", wollte er eher einen Scherz zur Auflockerung machen, aber James nahm das natürlich vollkommen ernst._

„_Da sag ich nicht nein", grinste er, hüpfte regelrecht nach vorne und wollte Scorpius einen Arm um die Schulter legen, den der aber schnell wegwischte. „Oh, nicht so schüchtern… Schau einfach auf die andere Seite meines hübschen Gesichtchens, die ist noch heil."_

_Irgendetwas Unverständliches vor sich hin brummend verdrehte Scorpius die Augen und marschierte wieder vorwärts._

_Einen Moment blieb James einfach stehen, hoffte das Scorpius ihn hinter sich herwinken würde, aber da würde er wohl eher mit einer weißen Katze schmusen. „Scorpio?!", rief er dem Slytherin hinterher, der daraufhin seine Schritte beschleunigte. „Du kannst nicht weglaufen. Ich weiß deine Zimmernummer!"_

_Die Augen fast tennisballgroß schaute Scorpius über die Schulter und schlitterte den Hang dann so schnell er konnte herunter._

„_Du machst es dir nur unnötig schwer!", rief James fast verzweifelt. „Eigentlich macht er es mir unnötig schwer…"_


	6. Fear No More

Die untergehende Sonne tauchte den Himmel in ein zartes Orange. Mond und Sterne waren schon sichtbar und hatten Scorpius' gesamte Aufmerksamkeit, während Albus Potter seiner Lieblingsbeschäftigung nach ging: Tränke brauen. Scorpius' Lieblingsfach war es nicht unbedingt, aber er war gut in Zaubertränke und es gab bei Weitem langweiligere Fächer. Trotzdem würde er es nie riskieren, etwas in seinem Zimmer zu brauen und damit den Geruch noch Stunden später ertragen zu müssen. Aber wenn Albus das so gefiel, bitte.

„Dein Bruder braucht aber lange…", murmelte Scorpius, der sich schon vor einer Weile auf die Fensterbank gesetzt hatte und das mit einem eingeschlafenen Bein bezahlte.

„Hm, jaah… Er trödelt eben gerne mal", gab Albus zurück und gluckste, als sein Trank ein lautes Puffen von sich gab. „Du willst mir immer noch nicht verraten, was du genau von ihm willst?"

Scorpius schüttelte den Blondschopf. „So fies bin ich auch nicht, dass ich das herum tratsche, wenn er es sagen wollte", sagte er und verwirrte Albus damit so sehr, dass der Hufflepuff kaum merkte, wie ihm die dicke Brille von der Nase rutschte. Gerade soeben konnte er sie davon abhalten in den Trank zu fallen, was Albus dann nur gestört hätte, wenn es sein Experiment – übrigens schon das Fünfte am heutigen Tage – zerstören würde.

„Warum hast du eigentlich immer noch keine Freundin?", fragte Scorpius. Passenderweise platzte gerade eine große Blase in Albus' Trank und ließ Scorpius' Jahrgangskollegen perplex blinzeln, während seine Brillengläser beschlugen. Albus nahm sich schnell die Brille ab und putzte sie, wobei er die grünen Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen verengte und Scorpius auszumachen versuchte.

„Freundin?" Albus setzte sich die Brille wieder auf. „Hab ich noch gar nicht drüber nachgedacht. Das letzte Jahr war so… voll…", sagte er und deutete voller Stolz auf die Mitgliedsplakette, die er von der „Most Extraordinary Society of Potioneers" im letzten Jahr erhalten hatte. Für einen Siebzehnjährigen sicher eine große Leistung, auch wenn Scorpius das für unnötigen Schwachsinn hielt. Aber jemanden wie Albus, der eh seine ganze Zeit mit irgendwelchen verschiedenfarbigen Blubberblasen und dem Kleinhacken von Wurzeln zu brachte, sagte es sicher mehr als zu, sich ab und zu mit einem Haufen alter Männer zu treffen und über Tränke zu diskutieren.

„Du hast ja auch keine…", fügte Albus hinzu.

Scorpius zog den rechten Mundwinkel herunter. „Oder Freund. Ich mach da keinen Unterschied."

Albus hob den Kopf und legte ihn dann leicht schief. „Oh, na ja… Erstmal brauchst du eins von beidem, oder?", gluckste er.

Seufzend schüttelte Scorpius den Kopf. Also, das war ja jetzt einfach gewesen und davor hatte James so schrecklich Angst? Zumindest sein Bruder schien damit klarkommen zu können. Gut, aber Albus Potter war manchmal auch ziemlich merkwürdig.

„Nein, warte." Albus ließ von seiner Gänseblümchenwurzel ab und musterte Scorpius. „Hast du Interesse an meinem Bruder? Ihr verbringt doch so viel Zeit miteinander, oder?"

„Könnte man so sagen", seufzte Scorpius und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

Albus grinste breit und wackelte mit den Augenbrauen, während er einen leichten Rotschimmer nicht unterdrücken konnte. „Hast du schon mit ihm geredet? Ich mein, Hoffnungen könntest du dir schon machen. James hatte auch noch keine Freundin. Oder er hat's mir einfach nicht erzählt", sagte er schulterzuckend. „Mit mir redet er nie über Mädchen. Könnte daran liegen, dass er sie nicht mag oder dass man mit mir nicht über sowas reden kann. Lily tut's ja auch nicht…" Er seufzte. „Oh, aber wenn du Hilfe brauchst…"

Scorpius winkte ab. „Verzichte", sagte er schnell. Jetzt hatte er schon zu viel gesagt. Bei Albus musste man da aufpassen. Der breitete nur zu gerne sein gesamtes Seelenleben aus, wenn man ihm einen winzigkleinen Grund dafür gab. „Ich würde nur gerne mit ihm reden. Wenn er sich einfach mal nach Hause bequemen würde."

„Machst du damit nicht was kaputt? Ich mein, wenn James nicht auf Männer steht und ihr doch so gute Freunde seid, dann…" Albus zuckte erneut mit den Schultern.

„Lass das mal meine Sorge sein", sagte Scorpius und bereute schon, dass er überhaupt etwas gesagt hatte. Jetzt musste er sich da auch noch drüber unterhalten! Mit Albus Severus Potter!

„Also…" Albus wurde von einem Klopfen unterbrochen und wandte sich der Tür zu. „Herein?"

„Al, es…" Harry Potter steckte den Kopf durch den Türspalt und schaute statt seinem Sohn Scorpius an. „Schau mal einer an…"

„Hi, Dad!", begrüßte Albus seinen Vater, der wohl gerade aus dem Ministerium wiedergekommen war. „Ähm… Besuch!" Enthusiastisch deutete er auf Scorpius und grinste dabei.

„Mr. Potter." Scorpius hob eine Hand und rutschte von der Fensterbank.

„Falsches Zimmer?", fragte Harry, trat ein um seinem Sohn kurz auf die Schulter zu klopfen und sich anzuschauen, was Albus da fabrizierte. „Das von James ist nebenan."

Scorpius' Mine hellte sich auf. James hatte es seinem Vater gesagt? Na, das war doch schon mal was…

„Scorpius… Ich darf doch Scorpius sagen?" Harry streckte die Hand aus und wartete geduldig bis Dracos Sohn einschlug.

„Wenn Sie es sich merken können." Und keine blöden Witze über den Namen rissen…

„Unglaublich wie ähnlich du deinem Vater siehst…" Harry legte den Kopf schief und scannte Scorpius' Gesicht genauestens. „Verdammt! Ich kann nicht mal den Spruch mit den Augen bringen…"

Scorpius war versucht zurückzuweichen, aber er wollte ja nicht unhöflich erscheinen. „Au-Augen?"

Harry seufzte und drückte Scorpius' Hand noch einmal, bevor er losließ. „Du siehst genau aus wie dein Vater, Harry… Nur deine Augen, die hast du von deiner Mutter…", zitierte er. „Du wirst nicht glauben, wie oft ich das gehört habe. Fast so oft wie: Wenn mein Vater davon erfährt, dann…" Er fixierte Scorpius und zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Damit kommst du aber nicht an, oder?"

„Mit… meinem Vater?", wollte Scorpius wissen.

Harry schmunzelte. „Mit dem kannst du ruhig ankommen. Ich könnte ihn wieder mit seinem Zauberstab ärgern. Das Ding hab ich immer noch. Eignet sich perfekt dafür, ihn irgendwo hinzulocken, so sehr hängt er wohl daran… Wahrscheinlich sieht er ihn im Spiegel Nerhegeb. Wie dem auch sei. James müsste sicher bald nach Hause kommen. Du bleibst zum Abendessen, oder?", fragte Harry grinsend und Scorpius nickte. So schlimm, wie sein Vater immer gesagt hatte, war der ja gar nicht, etwas merkwürdig vielleicht. Und jetzt konnte Scorpius James noch weniger verstehen. „Dann lass ich euch mal wieder allein." Harry zwinkerte Scorpius kurz zu und rauschte wieder aus dem Zimmer seines Sohnes.

„Häh?", machte Albus, als die Tür ins Schloss fiel.

„Hättest du was dagegen, wenn dein Bruder sich ganz offiziell als mein Freund outen würde?", fragte Scorpius grinsend. Das konnte er sich jetzt einfach nicht verkneifen.

Albus zuckte mit einer Schulter. „Ich mag dich, warum also nicht?" Er zögerte einen Moment und schien sich irgendwie unwohl zu fühlen. „Also, ich mag dich nicht so", sagte er und wedelte mit einer Hand herum. „Was jetzt nicht heißen soll, dass niemand dich so mögen kann und anscheinend… ist… das ja auch… gar nicht…"

„Ganz ruhig, Albus. Erst denken, dann reden", schmunzelte Scorpius. „Ich wollte nur mal fragen. Immerhin…"

Er wurde unterbrochen, als die Tür dieses Mal ohne Anfrage aufgestoßen wurde.

„Scorpio!" Schwer atmend hielt James sich am Türrahmen fest und atmete tief durch. „Oh, Merlin sei Dank, du bist okay…" Ohne auf seinen Bruder zu achten, trat er schnell ins Zimmer und schloss Scorpius in seine Arme. „Ich hab mir solche Sorgen gemacht… Geht's dir gut? Wo hast du geschlafen?", fragte er schnell hintereinander und strich dabei ununterbrochen über Scorpius' Blondschopf.

„Bei Ted und Victoire", sagte Scorpius schmunzelnd und legte James eine Hand auf den Rücken. „Du hast deinem Vater von mir erzählt?"

James schluckte und lehnte sich leicht zurück um Scorpius eindringlich zu mustern, nur um sicherzugehen, das auch alles in Ordnung war. „Na ja… Es war mehr ein… Zufall und richtig darüber gesprochen haben wir auch noch nicht", gab er zu und sofort wanderte Scorpius' Augenbraue nach oben.

„Zufall?", hakte er nach.

„Ähm, hallo, James!", machte Albus auf sich aufmerksam. Augenblicklich ließ James seinen Freund los und starrte seinen Bruder an, als hätte er ihn noch nie gesehen. „Ist das hier grad ein Happy End und ich hab die Hälfte verpasst?"

James rollte mit den braun-grünen Augen und winkte ab. „Ist ja auch egal. Dad weiß es jetzt, mit meinen Großeltern hab ich auch mehr oder weniger erfolgreich gesprochen und Mum stecken wir das gleich, außer Dad hat's ihr schon gesagt", ignorierte er Albus einfach und widmete sich voll und ganz Scorpius der ihm jetzt zufrieden den Rücken tätschelte.

„Und? War das jetzt so schlimm?", wollte der Slytherin wissen.

„Hm…", seufzte James. „Ich glaub, meine Großmutter ignoriert es einfach und bei Großvater musst du dich um einen guten Eindruck bemühen, damit er vergisst, dass du Malfoy heißt."

„Ich bemühe mich sicher nicht um einen guten Eindruck. Entweder kommt das von allein, oder eben nicht", schmollte Scorpius. „Deine Mutter mag mich wohl genauso wenig, wie dein Onkel…"

James wandte sich Albus zu. „Du meckerst aber nicht an meinem Freund rum, oder?", wollte er wissen und nickte zufrieden, als Albus vehement den Kopf schüttelte. „Ich denk mal, der Rest wird sich da schon dran gewöhnen. Wenn nicht, dann… werd ich erst wieder so ein Drama veranstalten und…"

„Darauf warten, dass ich zurück gekrochen komme", seufzte Scorpius und schüttelte grinsend den Kopf.

„Oh, hey James!" Harry war noch einmal hochgekommen und begrüßte kurz seinen Sohn, bevor er Scorpius anschaute. „Dein Vater ist hier und würde gerne mit dir sprechen. Heute ist hier aber was los…"

Scorpius' Grinsen war genauso schnell weg, wie es aufgetaucht war und er wurde schrecklich blass. Was machte sein Vater denn hier? Er warf einen hilfesuchenden Blick zu James, der nicht gerade begeistert aussah, aber nickte, bevor Scorpius überhaupt gefragt hatte, ob sein Freund ihn mit runter begleiten würde.

Draco Malfoy hatte sich mehr oder weniger freiwillig im Wohnzimmer auf der weißen Couch niedergelassen und betrachtete Ginny Potter im Sessel gegenüber genauso missbilligend wie ihre Umgebung. Als sein Sohn endlich eintrat richtete Draco sich abrupt auf und reckte das Kinn um den Slytherin von oben anzusehen. Einen Schritt hinter Scorpius musste natürlich der grässliche Gryffindor stehen und die Hand seines Freundes fest in seiner halten.

„Vater", grüßte Scorpius und achtete dabei gar nicht auf Mrs. Potter, die wohl kurz davor war, sich ungläubig die Augen zu reiben, als sie ihren Sohn an der Hand von Malfoys Sohn sah.

Draco nickte knapp. „Können wir dann gehen, Scorpius?", stellte er wie immer eine rein rhetorische Frage und trat dabei einen Schritt auf seinen Sohn zu.

„Ach, bleibt doch noch zum Essen", schlug Harry vor, als er mit Albus die Treppe runterkam. Draco fühlte sich sichtlich unwohl und verzog die Mundwinkel. „Ginny-Schatz, du hast doch genug für zwei Gäste, oder?", fragte Harry breiter grinsend, als erlaubt sein sollte.

„Ich denke nicht, dass das von Nöten sein wird", presste Draco hervor, wandte sich James zu und schien kurz davor, sich zu übergeben. So merkte er auch gar nicht, wie Harry ihn plötzlich an der Schulter fasste und in sein Wohnzimmer zurückschob um ihn wieder aufs Sofa zu drücken.

„Ähm, was ist hier eigentlich los?", wollte Ginny wissen, warf Draco einen nicht minder pikierten Blick zu und bedeutete ihrem Ehemann dann zu sprechen.

„Du hast James' Freund doch rein gelassen…", wunderte Harry sich darüber, dass Ginny noch gar nichts bemerkt hatte und setzte sich etwas weiter weg von Draco aufs Sofa.

„Wen?" Ginny legte den Kopf schief, jetzt ohne Lockenwickler im roten Haar, das in hübschen Wellen auf die… breiteren Schultern fiel. Scorpius drehte den Kopf langsam zu James, der gar nicht auf seine Eltern achtete, sondern ganz verträumt mit dem weißblonden Haar seines Freundes spielte. Etwas empört wischte Scorpius die Hand aus seinem Nacken und bedeutete James gefälligst zu zuhören.

„Na, Malfoy", sagte Harry und glaubte Ginnys Mund noch nie so weit offen gesehen zu haben.

Ihre braunen Augen fixierten Draco. „Ist der nicht verheiratet?", quetschte sie hervor und Draco merkte erst jetzt, dass sie dachte…

„Hast du sie noch alle, Weaslette? Als ob ich minderjährige Potters verführen würde!", regte er sich auf, leicht rosa um die Nase. Harry gluckste darüber nur, bedeutete Albus, der etwas verloren im Flur stand hereinzukommen und rutschte näher an Draco, damit sein Sohn sich setzen konnte. Dracos Augen weiteten sich noch ein Stückchen mehr, als er so von den Potters eingezwängt wurde.

Ginny blinzelte fast hörbar, schaute jetzt von Albus zu Draco, wollte den Mund aufmachen, aber Harry winkte vorsichtig ab, bevor er mit dem Kinn auf den Türrahmen deutete, wo James wiederum auf Scorpius zeigte, der sich noch einmal an einem höflichen Lächeln versuchte. Eine Hand presste Ginny sich auf den Mund, das Gesicht auf einmal sehr rot. „Ach, so! Der Malfoy!"

„Das reicht", presste Draco hervor, versuchte aufzustehen, aber das Sofa war etwas zu klein für drei Personen, dementsprechend aussichtslos war dieses Unterfangen, solange Harry nicht vorhatte etwas Platz zu machen. „Da ist doch viel zu viel Weasley in deinem Sohn! Der ist doch bescheuerter als Goyles Tochter!"

Wütend wurde Ginny noch röter, als sie die Luft anhielt und James gab ein empörtes „Ey!" von sich, hätte sich wahrscheinlich auf Scorpius' Vater gestürzt, wenn der nicht gerade auf der Couch saß, die seiner Mutter so wichtig war.

„Ähm, soll ich die dann heiraten?", meldete Scorpius sich zu Wort.

Ruckartig drehte Draco den Kopf und verzog die Mundwinkel. „Merlin, nein! Ich mag Goyle nicht mehr", ließ er eingeschnappt verlauten.

„Dann wäre mein Sohn doch perfekt", murmelte Harry aus dem Mundwinkel.

Wieder drehte Draco den Kopf, jetzt zu Harry. „Dich mag ich auch nicht!"

„Ich mag dich", sagte Harry unschuldig.

„Tust du nicht." Eingeschnappt verschränkte Draco die Arme vor der Brust.

„Gut, aber ich mag's dich…"

„Potter! Halt die Klappe und gib mir meinen Sohn wieder", fauchte Draco. „Wenn mein Vater das erfährt!" Seine Stimme klang genauso quietschig wie damals in der vierten Klasse, als Barty Crouch alias Mad-Eye Moody ihn in ein Frettchen verwandelt hatte. Am Ende hatte er sogar dasselbe gesagt…

„Bitte?", mischte Scorpius sich nochmal ein. James hatte er an einem Arm gefasst, damit der nicht auf Draco losging.

„Ach, du weißt doch gar nicht wovon du redest, Scorpius", maulte Draco. „Komm wieder nach Hause und… heirate deine Cousine." Jetzt würgte Harry. „Das ist ganz normal, Harry. Hör auf wie ein Muggel zu denken."

„Hör auf so peinlich zu sein", gab Harry sofort zurück. „Das wäre ja widerwärtig, wenn James seine Cousine heiraten würde."

„Auswahl hat er da ja genug." Draco verzog die Mundwinkel und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Mit den Nerven schien er einfach am Ende zu sein.

„Äh… Wenn, dann Cousin, ja?", warf James ein, bekam einen Schlag zwischen die Rippen von Scorpius und durfte aus den Augenwinkeln beobachten, wie Ginny geschockt den Kopf gegen die Sessellehne lehnte.

Draco atmete tief durch, versuchte noch einmal unauffällig aufzustehen und scheiterte kläglich. „Scorpius, komm doch einfach wieder nach Hause. Wenn deine Mutter merkt, dass das nur Kissen in deinem Bett sind, dann…"

„Du hast meine Abwesenheit mit Kissen getarnt?", fragte Scorpius geschockt. James fand, dass das gar nicht so eine schlechte Idee war, aber das würde er sicher nicht zugeben, obwohl… damit könnte er sich ja einschleimen…

„Einfallsreich war er noch nie", seufzte Harry, klopfte Draco aufs Knie und bekam einen angewiderten Blick zusehen. „Was? Stimmt doch." Harry wandte sich an Scorpius. „Ich kann dir da Sachen erzählen… Hat 1500 Galleonen für so eine Halskette…"

„Genug!", fuhr Draco dazwischen. „Scorpius, wir gehen. Sofort. Und dann… kriegst du Hausarrest."

„Jetzt kommen Sie aber mal wieder runter!", blaffte James, was Scorpius leicht zusammen schrumpfen ließ. „Sie können ihm doch keinen Hausarrest geben, wenn er gar nicht zu Hause wohnt!"

„Wo er recht hat, hat er recht…", murmelte Harry. „Selbst wenn, wofür denn bitte?"

„Für Pottermanie?", antwortete Draco. Harry gluckste, James verzog ärgerlich die Mundwinkel und Albus musterte Draco weiter verschüchtert aus den Augenwinkeln.

„Beschränkt sich das jetzt allgemein auf Potters oder nur den männlichen Teil?", wollte Scorpius wissen und dafür bekam er jetzt einen unsicheren Blick von James geschenkt, den er mit einem Augenrollen abtat.

„Gibt es hier ein Mädchen?" Draco hob eine Augenbraue, wurde von Harry gegen den Oberarm geboxt und starrte ihn geschockt an. „Was sollte das denn?"

„Du kannst meine Tochter doch nicht wirklich nie bemerkt haben", hauchte Harry empört.

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wann reden wir über deine Familie?"

„Wir reden ständig über deine Familie", meinte Harry schulterzuckend.

„Weil meine interessant ist", gab Draco zurück.

„Ey, meine ist besser als diese Sitcoms. Aber du hast Probleme auf dem Laufenden zu bleiben…" Harry fuhr sich durch die Haare. „Mir graust es davor beim nächsten Familientreffen wieder irgendeinen vergessen zu haben." Merkwürdigerweise traf es öfter mal Percy…

„Und genau da will ich nicht hin." Draco kniff die Augen einen Moment zusammen und die Vorstellung, dass er auf einer Gartenbank hinterm Fuchsbau saß und Würstchen mit Kartoffelsalat in sich hineinstopfen musste, weil Scorpius James Potter anstarrte, als wäre er sowas Ähnliches wie verliebt, verursachte eine mehr als unangenehme Gänsehaut bei ihm. Das Schütteln konnte er nur schwer unterdrücken.

„Apropos…" Ginny massierte sich die Schläfe und stand ächzend auf. „Ich denke, ich mache erst einmal Essen, denke dabei über… das hier nach und… Oh, Lily sittet Lorcan und Lysander. Wahrscheinlich kommt sie… später. Ich… mache Essen."

„Mach das, Ginny-Schatz." Harry winkte seiner Frau, die James und Scorpius spaltete, als sie sich zwischen ihnen hindurch schob, sich mit einer Hand Luft zu fächerte und in der Küche verschwand. Augenblicklich rückte James wieder näher an Scorpius, griff dessen Hand und lächelte ihn verträumt an, worauf Scorpius leicht errötete.

„Mach das, Ginny-Schatz", äffte Draco Harry nach, bekam dafür ein Augenrollen zusehen und versuchte noch einmal aufzustehen. „Wir gehen, Scorpius."

„Ich denke, ihr bleibt zum Essen", meinte Harry und grinste.

James zog Scorpius ins Wohnzimmer, setzte sich in den jetzt freien Sessel und ließ Scorpius auf seinem Schoß sitzen, was Draco zur Seite schauen ließ, wo er genau in ein Paar extrem großer, grüner Kulleraugen blickte. Albus schaute puterrot wieder weg und Draco fuhr sich mit beiden Händen übers Gesicht.

„Okay, okay…" Er fixierte James, der stur zurückstarrte. „Potter."

„Ja?", kam es von James eher griesgrämig und von Harry sehr enthusiastisch.

Draco ignorierte Harry einfach. „Du… spielst also Quidditch?"

Langsam nickte James. „Jäger bei den Caerphilly Catapults." Er drückte die Wange gegen Scorpius' Oberarm. „Die sind hier gleich in der Nähe."

„Mhm…" Damit schien Dracos Interesse auch schon wieder ziemlich verflogen zu sein oder ihm fiel einfach nichts ein.

„Jaah…", sagte James gedehnt.

„Verdient man da gut?", fragte Draco nach einer Weile.

James zuckte mit den Schultern. „Noch hat die Saison nicht angefangen, aber wenn ich aufgestellt werde, dann bestimmt mehr. Bonusse gibt es natürlich auch."

„Boni", wisperte Scorpius ihm zu.

„Boni gibt es natürlich auch", korrigierte James sich und tat so, als hätte er das andere nie gesagt und würde diese Variante nicht für total bescheuert halten. Boni, was sollte das denn sein?

„Sehr unsicher", murmelte Draco.

„Nicht, wenn man gut ist", gab James zurück.

„Scorpius, du denkst, es ist richtig, was du tust?", seufzte Draco schließlich und schaute seinen Sohn direkt an. Der nickte sofort und Draco seufzte erneut. „Nächsten Sonntag um vier. Da erwarten wir dich zum Tee und dir wird die große Ehre zu Teil Scorpius' Mutter und Großeltern kennen zu lernen, James." Draco grinste jetzt fies.

James verzog die Mundwinkel und hätte es sehr passend gefunden, wenn Scorpius' Vater in ein diabolisches Lachen mit Gewitter im Hintergrund verfallen wäre, während sein eigener Vater seine Schadenfreude wohl ebenfalls kaum unterdrücken konnte.

„Es ist mir eine Freude, Sir…", presste James hervor und lächelte schief. Das genervte Stöhnen dämpfte er, indem er das Gesicht an Scorpius' Rücken drückte, was er aber nicht lange tun konnte, weil Scorpius ihn glücklich lächelnd umarmte.

Draco verzog die Mundwinkel und hielt sich eine Hand vor die Augen. Wie Scorpius die Wange an James' Schulter presste, die Beine viel zu eng ineinander verschlungen und Potters Hände viel zu weit unten, das wollte wohl kein Vater sehen. Weshalb Harry dem Ruf seiner Frau auch sofort folgte und in die Küche verschwand. Albus nutzte das um etwas aufzurücken und Draco wieder aus den grünen Kulleraugen anzuschauen, aber keinen Mucks zu sagen. Draco hob die Augenbrauen und wagte für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde noch einen Blick zu seinem Sohn. Was machten sie hier eigentlich noch? Er würde hier sicher nicht zum Essen bleiben!

„Ist es wahr, dass Sie einen Wolfsbanntrank brauen können?", fragte Albus plötzlich.

Draco nickte. „Als ich jung war, da hatten wir Werwölfe im Haus. Wenn ich den nicht gekonnt hätte, wäre das fatal gewesen." Die grünen Augen wurden noch größer und die Brille rutschte fast automatisch von Albus' Nase. „Severus Snape hat ihn mir beigebracht."

„Nach dem bin ich benannt!", freute Albus sich.

„Was… ich immer noch nicht verstehe…", murmelte Draco.

„Ich mag meinen Namen. Er ist etwas Besonderes", meinte Albus und grinste.

Draco mochte den Namen nicht. Vor allem nicht gepaart mit diesen grünen Augen. Das erinnerte ihn zu sehr an den einen Abend auf dem Astronomieturm, wo Albus von Severus… und das alles wegen ihm. Dracos Blick fiel zurück auf seinen Sohn, sicher gehalten in den Armen von James Potter und er befand, dass das nicht der Weltuntergang war. Vielleicht würde er den Jungen sogar mögen, sollte er Scorpius nicht irgendwann das Genick brechen. Die Chancen dafür standen leider sehr schlecht…

* * *

„_Al?" Sich das lange schwarze Haar aus der Stirn wischend wandte Lily sich ihrem älteren Bruder zu. „Was macht er da?", fragte sie und deutete auf ihren noch älteren Bruder._

_Albus, direkt neben Lily auf dem Bett, schaute hoch und legte den Kopf schief. Das mittlere Bett diente gerade dazu James' gesamte Klamotten aufzufangen, die er über die Schulter warf. Den Koffer auf seinem Bett am Fenster liegend wühlte er wie wild darin herum und schien wohl irgendetwas zu suchen._

„_Ähm…" Albus schob sich die Brille hoch und lehnte sich leicht vor um den Berg an Kleidung zu mustern. Und er hatte gedacht, der Koffer seiner Mutter wäre voll gewesen…_

„_Vielleicht…" Lily verschränkte nachdenklich die Arme vor der Brust, drehte den Kopf und erschreckte sich einen Moment über die durch die Brille viel zu groß wirkenden grünen Augen ihres Bruders. „Vielleicht sagt er es uns einfach, wenn wir laut genug fragen?" Sie lächelte süßlich und erwartete die übliche Aufmerksamkeit ihres ältesten Bruders, aber der schien sie nicht einmal gehört zu haben._

„_Ähm…", machte Albus wieder nur und kratzte sich am Hinterkopf. „James!?" Lily zuckte zusammen, als er das halbe Hotel zusammenbrüllte und schenkte dem Hufflepuff einen strafenden Blick, der Albus richtig zusammen schrumpfen ließ. „Tschuldigung…", murmelte er, während ihm langsam, aber sicher das gesamte Blut seines Körpers in die Wangen schoss. James schenkte allerdings keinem von beiden auch nur einen Funken Beachtung, war er doch ganz darin vertieft seinen gesamten Koffer auszuräumen._

„_Mit zunehmenden Alter werden sie merkwürdig", murmelte Lily._

„_Wer?", wollte Albus wissen, bereute seine Frage aber schnell wieder, als er dafür ein – für Lilys zierlichen Körper unglaublich kraftvolles – Schnauben zu hören bekam._

„_Brüder!", fauchte sie richtig und boxte Albus heftig in die Seite, worauf der zwar keinen Ton der Beschwerde verlor aber ans Kopfende des Bettes rutschte, um außer Reichweite zu sein. „James! James! James! James!"_

„_Was?!", schnauzte James nach hinten, drehte sich aber nicht richtig um._

„_Was machst du da?", fragte Lily ganz unschuldig. Albus griff sich das Kissen und verbarg das Gesicht darin, bevor James ihn anfunkeln konnte, was er sicher tun würde. Musste ja was wichtiges sein, was immer er da tat…_

„_Ich suche mein schwarzes Hemd.", brummte James und ließ sich auf sein Bett fallen. „Hab ich das nicht mitgenommen?"_

„_Natürlich nicht. Das ziehst du nie an.", gluckste Lily, übertönte damit Albus' Keuchen und schnappte ihm das Kissen weg, um es einfach über den rotbraunen Haarschopf zu pfeffern. „Wahrscheinlich passt es nicht einmal mehr."_

_James verzog die Mundwinkel. Stimmte. Ihm passte ja gar nichts mehr! Scheiß Wachstumsschub… „Und was mach ich jetzt?", wollte er wissen, bekam aber nur ratlose Blicke aus grünen und braunen Augen zu sehen._

„_Wozu brauchst du denn dein schwarzes Hemd?", hakte Lily nach._

„_Vielleicht möchte er wo einbrechen", schlug Albus grinsend vor._

_Schwer schluckte James und räusperte sich schnell. „So, kleine Kinder müssen jetzt ins Bett!", sagte er bestimmend und richtete sich abrupt auf. „Na, wird's bald?" Er machte einige verscheuchende Handbewegungen und wurde bald darauf grummelnd allein gelassen. „So…" Jetzt musste er nur noch das Chaos beseitigen und dann konnte er… klettern._

_Und zwar genau ein Stockwerk höher, wo Scorpius sich gerade von seinem Vater vollheulen ließ. Eigentlich hätte seine Mutter hier jetzt gut hingepasst, damit sie Draco gut zudecken konnte, aber sie war eben nicht hier und abendliche Kuschelstunden passten auch nicht so wirklich zu ihr._

„_Wir sollten abreisen…", wiederholte Draco wieder und wieder und klammerte sich wie ein kleines Kind an seiner Decke fest. Was immer ihm passiert war, es schien nichts Gutes gewesen zu sein._

„_Ja, Vater", seufzte Scorpius erneut. „Schlaf noch einmal drüber."_

„_Nein, nein… Wir… reisen ab. Morgen. Sofort." Leicht apathisch drehte Draco sich auf die Seite und zog sich die Decke über den Kopf um irgendetwas vor sich hinzumurmeln, das Scorpius gar nicht verstehen wollte._

„_Schlaf gut, Vater…" Scorpius schaltete kopfschüttelnd das Licht aus und schloss die Tür, die in sein Zimmer führte, hinter sich. Aus dem Zimmer seines Vaters kamen keine Geräusche mehr, aber Scorpius rechnete fest damit, dass sein Vater weiter vor sich hinmurmelte und genauso wenig schlafen konnte, wie sein Sohn._

_Stur starrte Scorpius an die Decke, spürte ab und an einen kühlen Luftzug von der offenen Balkontür, was bei der Hitze aber ganz angenehm war. Nun war die Temperatur aber auch nicht der Grund für seine bescheuerte Schlaflosigkeit. _

_Dieser bescheuerte Potter..._

_Raubte ihm seit Wochen den Schlaf und… Moment. Scorpius zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. Wenn man so oft an jemanden denken musste, war das doch nicht mehr normal! Ach, du Schande! Scorpius schnappte sich sein Kopfkissen und presste es sich auf das errötende Gesicht. Verdammt! Genau das, was Potter gewollt hatte! Und er dachte, er hätte sich dafür noch ein paar Monate Zeit lassen können, dann vielleicht auch ein Mädchen aus seinem Jahrgang, oder so etwas in der Art. Aber doch nicht James Potter! Ausgerechnet der widerlich beliebte Sohn des Retters der Zaubererwelt… War aber auch selbst schuld, wenn der ihn nicht in Ruhe ließ und… und jetzt? Genau das hatte James ja gewollt, aber am Ende doch nur… um sich lustig zu machen. Seufzend nahm Scorpius sich vor, einfach weiter so zu tun, als würde er nicht ein bisschen mehr Zuneigung empfinden. So war das am sichersten. Denn wenn der ihn wirklich mögen würde, hätte er nicht immer so übertrieben. Das war doch zu auffällig._

_Aber irgendwie wäre es ja auch… nett, wenn James sich einfach Mühe geben wollte._

_Ziemlich verlegen über solche merkwürdigen Gedanken starrte Scorpius auf den weißen Stoff seines Kissens. Gut, er würde sich jetzt aber nicht vorstellen, dass das James war und ein bescheuertes Kissen abknutschen. Da müsste wenn schon das lebende Objekt vorbeikommen. Und dann auch nur vielleicht…_

„_Kuckuck!" Blitzschnell wurde ihm das Kissen aus den Händen gezogen und James grinste ihn breit an, was auf Grund einiger Scorpius total bescheuert vorkommender Gedanken nicht gerade dazu beitrug den Schrei zu unterdrücken, der wohl nicht nur James' Ohren zum Klingeln brachte._

„_Scorpius?!" So schnell wie Draco in sein Zimmer stürmte hätte man meinen können, er wäre appariert. „Was ist passiert?"_

_Kurz bevor Draco das Licht einschaltete zog Scorpius die Bettdecke über den Volltrottel von Potter und drückte ihn so flach es ging auf die Matratze, um seinen Vater dann ganz unschuldig anzusehen. Er legte sich seitlich und drückte seinen Ellenbogen fest zwischen James' Schulterblätter. Wollte der unbedingt umgebracht werden oder war er einfach nur bescheuert?_

„_Nichts", sagte Scorpius und winkte bemüht lässig ab, wirkte dabei aber ziemlich steif._

_Draco war zum Glück wohl immer noch leicht durch den Wind und tat das nicht wirklich gut verborgene Knäuel hinter seinem Sohn einfach als Kissen ab. „Dann ist ja gut…", seufzte er und rieb sich über die Augen. „Ich geh… wieder schlafen. Vielleicht reisen wir… doch noch nicht ab."_

„_Mach das." Scorpius lächelte verkrampft und wurde bald darauf im Dunkeln allein gelassen. Na ja, fast…_

„_Uh, das war knapp…" Sich die Decke über den Kopf ziehend verschränkte James die Arme auf der Decke und stützte das Kinn auf den Händen ab, kurz davor mit den Beinen zu baumeln. „Hübsches Zimmer, Scorpio."_

„_Was machst du hier?!", zischte Scorpius, schnappte sich sein Kissen und zog es James über den Hinterkopf._

„_Aua…", beschwerte James sich empört und verstrubbelte sich das Haar noch mehr. „Ich hab doch gesagt, ich kenn deine Zimmernummer. Außerdem wohn ich gleich drunter, also…"_

„_Also brichst du einfach mal bei mir ein?" Scorpius hob eine Augenbraue, weshalb James näher rückte um das im Dunkeln ausmachen zu können._

„_Na ja, du hättest auch einfach deine Balkontür zumachen können", sagte James schulterzuckend._

„_Damit du am Ende bei meinem Vater landest, oder was?", fauchte Scorpius und schnaubte, als James die Mundwinkel verzog._

„_Uh, ja… Zum Glück ist das nicht passiert", murmelte er. „Ich bin lieber bei dir."_

_Scorpius ignorierte den heißen Rotschimmer auf seinen Wangen einfach. „Volltrottel…", murmelte er. „Jetzt raus hier."_

„_Warum denn? Kommt dein Vater nochmal rein?" James setzte sich auf und ließ Scorpius nicht aus den Augen. Ein amüsiertes Glucksen entwich ihm, als der Slytherin sich die Decke bis zum Kinn zog. „Goldig…"_

_Scorpius verzog die Mundwinkel. „Ich bin nicht goldig", schnaubte er._

„_Ja, ja…", winkte James ab. „Dann eben silbrig." Das Lachen konnte Scorpius sich nicht verkneifen und er presste sich lieber eine Hand auf dem Mund, damit sein Vater nicht doch nochmal reinkam. „Du hast gelacht. Ich bin toll, was?"_

„_Und verrückt. Verschwinde." Mit dem Kinn deutete Scorpius zur Balkontür. „Das gehört sich nicht."_

„_Bei einem Mädchen würde es sich nicht gehören", meinte James, zog die Beine in den Schneidersitz und machte keine Anstalten seinen Platz zu räumen. „Wollen wir…"_

„_Nein."_

„_Aber…"_

„_Nein."_

_Deprimiert senkte James das Kinn. „Du weißt ja gar nicht, was ich sagen wollte…"_

„_Will ich auch gar nicht", sagte Scorpius und hob abwehrend die Hände._

„_Ey…" James verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Und warum hast du mich dann geküsst?"_

„_Du hast mich geküsst", stellte Scorpius klipp und klar fest._

_James verdrehte die Augen. „Das hatten wir schon."_

„_Schön." Scorpius drehte den Kopf weg._

„_Hat…" James kratzte sich kurz am Hinterkopf. „Hat nicht so gewirkt, als hätte es dir nicht gefallen."_

„_Okay, okay…" Hastig rutschte Scorpius von seinem Bett, packte James am Arm und zerrte ihn hinter sich her. „Du gehst jetzt besser… oder kletterst."_

„_Scorpio, vielleicht können…", fing James an, bekam aber keinen Ton mehr raus, als Scorpius ihm einen hauchzarten Kuss gab. Nur Sekundenbruchteile, nicht mal lang genug, damit James die Lippen spitzen konnte._

„_Das… ähm…" Scorpius lehnte die Stirn gegen James' Schulter und klammerte sich mit einer Hand an dessen Hemd fest. „Ich warte morgen um elf in der Lobby. Wehe, du erzählst es jemanden und wenn du zu spät kommst, dann…"_

„…_wäre ich ein Volltrottel.", hauchte James grinsend, schloss einen Moment die Augen und genoss die Wärme von Scorpius' Körper so dicht an seinem, bevor der ihn glucksend rausschob._

„_Du bist ein Volltrottel, Jamie", ließ Scorpius verlauten, schlug besagtem Volltrottel die Tür vor der Nase zu und schloss auch noch die Vorhänge, als James sich verklärt grinsend keinen Millimeter bewegte._

_Seufzend lehnte Scorpius sich gegen sein Fenster. Das würde nur Ärger bringen, da war er sich sicher, aber probieren durfte man ja mal…_

**The End**


End file.
